Winter's family
by BabyRie16
Summary: To my loyal fans, I salute you. This story is basically Captain America 2 with AB Tony and Mama Rhodey. Steve returns to my writing in the daddy position, instead of aiding Rhodes with Tony he's actually brought his own along with him. If you don't like AB and adult spanking then you really shouldn't be anywhere near things I've authored. Special thanks to Billby13 and Vale.
1. Chapter 1

"I need eyes. Sam you have anything?" the super solider talked into his ear piece as he ran across several streets, narrowly avoiding a collision with a blue pick up.

Sam, known as his codename Falcon, was flying over head, "Scanning," he muttered under his breath. He looked about the are before his eyes fell on a running figure, "Got him, three blocks ahead of you. Right."

The blonde nodded and took off in a sprint.

Steve's target panted under his mask as he made a left. Apparently he'd chosen the direction for mini missiles and was nearly blasted. With a grunt he rolled over from his back and began running the opposite way.

"What was that?"

"Just steering him the proper way," a fimilar voice of a brat genius replied.

"With artilary Tony?! Thats dangerous!" the solider shouted.

"Well you wanted me here to help so I'm helping things move a little faster. I'm ready to get home," the suit flew after the Winter solider.

Steve just shook his head and decided on an alternate route.

Bucky ran as fast as his feet would take him. He didn't want to face Steve yet, not with the sovietic arm still attached to his body. Tainting him and reminding him of his past. He needed it off first, then maybe he would feel better about remeeting his former friend.

Whilest the Winter Solider was deep in thought, climbing a gate to escape the trio into a park, he suddenly had the wind knocked out of him.

He blinked and looked about as he realised he was on his stomach and could feel the weight of someone at his back, fastening his hands to his small. Instantly he started struggling and pulling.

"Thats enough," Steve panted, making sure the cuffs were tight but not too tight.

"Get off of me, solider!" the brunette growled and attempted to buck the man off like a wild horse.

The man grunted and gave Bucky's rear three smacks, "You stop that!" he fasted the other cuff a little more tightly on the metal arm.

The action stunned him for a moment, making him stare in a bit of disbelief, which just made Steve's job all that easier.

"I got him," Steve told the other two before turning his attention back to the brunetter, "You're coming with me. We're going home."

Bucky stood and turned his powder blue eyes to the man, "Home?" the confusion was clear even in the single syllable word, "We're going home?"

"Yes, we're going to my home. Where I'm going to help you," the man nodded, escorting him away from the area before they got too much unwanted attention.

Steve looked about the penthouse, making sure he didn't see Rhodes. Hopefully he was still at work and wouldn't be back for a while. If nothing other than to buy him some thinking time.

When he saw that no one was there he quickly pulled the rogue in, "Alright Bucky, I'll get you settled in and then I'll tend to Tony."

Surprisingly Bucky wasn't fighting the pull. He was busying himself by looking around the building. It was likeable, and large. Was this Steve's home? Well obviously, he had a key to it.

"This is your home?" he asked, looking at the taller man.

"Well, my home is condemned at the moment," Due to it being shot up in an assassination attempt, but no need to add that, "So I'm staying with some friends at the moment."

"Who's place is this?"

As if on cue Tony walked up and called to Steve, "I need assistance."

"His," the solider rolled his eyes, "OK, let me get Bucky settled then I'll come help you out Tony," he hurried his friend toward the bedroom, leaving the genius in the hall, whining.

"You need a bath," he told Bucky, taking him to the bathroom.

The former weapon looked about the bathroom. It was bigger than any he'd ever seen, "A bath."

"You know what a bath is, surely." he ran warm water for him.

The man scoffed quietly, remembering the hosing he would recieve and the rough, quick scrub from his captors.

Steve looked to him and made a split decision to pour in some auromatherapy bubbles. They were Rhodes' but he wouldn't mind sharing, at least not in a situation like this.

After the tub was half full Steve looked to the man, "I'm going to take the restraints off. If you fight me you will regret it," he warned. Bucky just looked to him and nodded, turning to be uncuffed. The solider gave him a second look before removing the metal cuffs.

Soon as the cuffs were off the clothes were. The blond just watched as the former solider sat on the floor in the nude.

"I'm ready," was the only thing that passed his lips.

"You want me to wash you?" It was a bit surprising for Steve to hear that from him, but he didn't think much of it as he knew Bucky had been in captivity a long time, "Well I can't wash you over there, the tub is here," he pointed.

James wasn't sure how he felt about being submerged in water but slowly made his way over. When he finally came close he quickly climbed in. To his amazement the water felt nice. It was warm and smelled good. Nothing like the freezing water from the hoses he was use to.


	2. Chapter 2

Just as Bucky started leaning into Steve's hands to get his hair more thoroughly washed there was a banging on the door.

"Steve!" Tony shouted from the other side.

"Hold on," the blond pushed up and hurried to the door, "Yes Ton..." his voice trailed as he noticed what the man was whining about, "Think you can manage washing yourself, Bucky? I have to help Tony right quick."

The man was a little resentful of the fact that his pampering had been interupted and glared to Tony before taking to washing his hair himself.

"I'll be right back," he quickly left, closing the door. When they were out of ear shot he whispered, "Why didn't you tell me you were wet?"

"You mean the first two times didn't count," the bearded man gave him a pouting glare. Due to neglect he had leaked and now his pants were soaked too.

The man started to say something but paused, "You did tell me, didn't you?"

"Yes but you were worried about Grumpy Cat in there," he held the sides of his pants up.

Steve sighed, "You might'es well just get out of those and prepare for a bath yourself."

"I know how to put my own pants on, I just need help with a change. And food as I've been helping you track down your friend all morning," he wiggled his damp trousers off as he came to his own bedroom.

"You need a bath, as in clean entirely," Steve took the pants and tried to figure out how to get this going. He did have to split between Tony and Bucky and, at least right now, Bucky needed more attention.

"Earth to Steve," Tony waved in his face. He was speaking and trying to get his attention, "I need fresh!"

"Go take a shower Tony," he looked to him, "I really have to get Bucky settled in his room and when you're done in the shower I'll put, not just a fresh diaper on you but some completely fresh clothes."

The man glared at him and started to stomp but the solider just took his hand and guided him to the restroom he shared with the guestroom, "Come on, I know you're uncomfortable. A nice warm shower will make it better."

Tony grumbled and just turned the water on and undressed, giving Steve the ability to go back and see about Bucky.

Bucky had finished washing himself and was just laying in the bubbly, soapy water, enjoying the smell and feel of the warmth. This was something he could get use to.

"You look normal without the war paint on your eyes," A fimilar voice chuckled, "Sorry to interupt but it's time to get out," he pulled the plug, allowing the water and suds to flow down the drain, "I got you some fresh clothes to wear as well."

The man turned and looked to the folded pile that Steve put on the counter when he walked in, "I get new clothes too?"

"Of course you do, can't put you back in those after you got all clean," He smiled and tossed him a towel to dry on.

Bucky slipped the clothes on as soon as he felt dry enough. They were a little large on him so he assumed that they were Steve's personal clothes. That made it feel a little more special to the man causing him crack a tiny smile.

"Ready to see your room?" The blond didn't give him a chance to answer as he was on a schedule and had to hurry back to Tony. He took him right to the guest room. The one adjacent to Tony's room.

It was so lovely. The mint colored carpet was so warm under the his bare feet. There was a beautiful veiw of the sea from his window. That attracked Bucky to it the most, "This is my room?" he asked as he watched the sea.

"Yep, this is your room. It's a little plain but I figure over time you'll come to decide what you like and start to decorate it. But for now it's fine."

"I like it. Thank you,"he told Steve without looking from the veiw the window allowed him.

"Well I'm going to let you get use to your room. I'll be back to check on you soon," he stepped out, closing the door, and hurried to the restroom and check his other charge.

Tony was still in the shower, sulking some. He liked it better when he got a bath, but either way. Once he exited he saw Steve in his room, setting things up around his bed.

"Alright, come lay on the bed," the blond called to him.

Tony dried himself quickly and laid down, "So what are you going to do with Raccoon City?" he covered a yawn with his rist.

"Well I'm going to help _Bucky_ get back to normal," he commented, powdering the genius rump and crotch. He was red down there. Great, a possible rash. Rhodes would kill him.

"Your hands are cold," the rich brat shivered and tried to crawl away as rash cream was applied to his skin, "And what's normal for him exactly?"

"Not this," Steve finished diapering him and pulled a t-shirt onto Tony's head and helped him in some fresh pants.

"And so Rhodey is suppose to help you-"

Steve cut him off by putting a red pacifier in the genius' mouth, "Would you look at the time? Nap time for billionaire brats. Here's your blankie, have a nice nap." he handed him his security blanket, tucked him into bed and kissed his forehead before hurrying out.

"But!" he watched him rush out and sighed, flopping into his pillow, "I'm still hungry..."


	3. Chapter 3

The former assassin just gazed out at the sea, having never moved from the window since Steve left him. It was so beautiful. He actually got to see things outside of his cell. His former cell.

Steve cracked the door and could see his friend deep in thought. He steeped in as quietly as possible and walked toward the window and join him in a thoughtful gaze, "So what are you thinking about?"

There was no responce from the man as he stared off at the afternoon horizon.

"Not quite as talkitive as you use to be, huh?"

"Why are you doing this?"

Steve took his gaze from the sky to the shorter man, "What do you mean?"

"All this? The bath, the room, the clothes. Why are you doing this for me?" Even as he spoke Bucky didn't look at him.

The solider looked down to him with a thougtful gape, "You are my friend. I know who you were and I know they changed you, but they couldn't completely alter you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you saved me,"

That statement made the man look up and toward the other in unexpectedness.

"If they had manipulated you beyond repair then you wouldn't have hesitate," Steve looked to him, "I know you have been through a lot and I know you feel out of place, trust me I feel that way everyday. But I figured that I can provide some stability to help you at least feel like you're somewhere comfortable."

His words wrung more truth than Bucky would have ever been able to manage to put into words. And why shouldn't he know this feeling, of being completely out of place?

"Someone needs to take care of you and not just tolerate you. If I didn't help you I wouldn't be half the friend you were to me all those years."

Bucky turned away to look intently out the window again, "I wish I could remember those years you remember so favorably."

Steve sighed and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Are you hungry?"

The man shrugged and looked to his bare feet, "No."

"Well then maybe you'd benifit from a nap?" the man showed him to his bed.

Once again Bucky was taken aback. He climbed in and pulled the blankets to his chest with a content sigh, "I never had a bed before. Just the floor."

"Well I'm sure thats more comfortable," Steve smiled and leaned down, kissing the rogue's forehead. Bucky blinked and looked at him surprised at the gentle display of affection. His look reminded Steve who he was, "Sorry, habit."

He blushed and turned to the side, "I don't mind..."

Steve smiled and kissed his forehead again, "Enjoy your nap." he said before taking his leave.

Bucky sighed deeply into the pillows and nestled to them. So this is what it was like to have a bed? To have a room? It was nothing less than a grace.

With both his kids asleep now ole Cap had time to try and think up a proper way of explaining to Rhodes why there was a sudden addition to the household.

The man paced back and fourth, coming up with each possible explination he coult that Rhodes would understand. He even thought he might just wait for the man to get home, giving him even more time to explain, but alas that gave him too much time. Steve finally came to the decision that he would just call Rhodey, explain what he could over the phone and then they would just talk the rest over when the Lut. Colonel actually got home.

After a few breathing exercises Steve walked to the kitchen phone, said a silent prayer and reached for it. As soon as he touched the phone it rang, startling the man and sending it crashing to the floor from his hands.

_"Hello? Hello?"_ Rhodes voice could be heard on the other end.

The blond quickly reached down and grabbed at it and brought it to his ear, "Hello? Rhodes?"

"Hey Steve, just calling to check on my ironbaby."

"He's fine, taking a nap right now, thankfully."

"Yeah, he hasn't had a real sleep in probably three days by now," the colonel sighed to himself.

"Yeah," Steve nodded in agreement, "Listen, Rhodes, I."

"The reason I called you wasn't just to check on Tony. I called to let you know that I have to go to a business meeting out of town for a few days," he cut in quickly.

"You do?"

"They just dropped it on me. I know you have stuff to do but I wanted to know if you'd be capable of keeping track of Tony for a few days by yourself?"

"Don't I already keep track of him?" he chuckled some.

"By yourself, no," James scoffed, "I'm serious, think you can handle it? "

"I've handled Loki, haven't I?"

The man nodded some, "Thats Loki, and that was just until the calvary arrived. But I am going to take that as a yes. Well I'll have my phone on me at all times, just send a text. And I'll call to check in."

"Right, anything else?"

"Not that I can think of. If you need help just call a friend or something. My biggest suggestion is to give Tony an assigniment or a challenge, that'll keep him busy. And remember, he's Tony."

Steve nodded. That was probably the best way to describe the rich brat, "Ok, Well," he started to tell Rhodey about Bucky but there was some commotion on the other line.

"I gotta go, I'll call later," Rhodes hung up, abruntly ending that call.


	4. Chapter 4

On the brightside, now Steve had even more time to figure a way to explain things to Rhodes. And what was the man so worried about? He'd handled Tony alone each time they had to go to battle. A few days shouldn't be too big an issue.

Bucky twitched and turned about the bed, hearing the sounds of laughing and gun shots, the quick lights and the flashes of blood. It was all hitting him at once. He gasped and jumped up from his bed, looking about.

He wasn't in his confinement area. A few shakey breaths of air and he remembered, that man, Steve, had brought him home. He wasn't with hydra at the moment.

Steve sighed contently as he sketched. Nap time was the best part of any day as far as he was concerned. The quiet, the peace, the ability to focus on things he liked to do.

"Steve?" a quiet voice called from the hallway.

The solider turned to his old friend, "Yeah Bucky, what's up?" he could see by his mildly sweaty form that he might not have had a great nap.

"Is there some food I can have?" he hadn't eaten for days and was sure hoping there was something to curb his growing hunger.

Steve hoped up, setting the sketchbook aside and walking over, "Yeah, it's about lunch time so let me get you something," he would have to wake up ironbaby soon, but at least for the time being he could get Bucky more comfortable with being in a household setting.

"Well, I guess I'll have to go to the store soon," Steve stared into the cabinets, "but we have some canned ravioli."

"Is it good?" the solider sat at the kitchen chair and looked to the pantry.

"It's pretty good for a hunger stopper, I probably wouldn't consider it a benificial meal though," he grabbed a couple cans and a large pot to cook up. This way when Tony arose there would already be some prepared.

Bucky watched Steve work about the kitchen, preparing the dishes. Between watching him work he took mental note of everything and how it was arranged in the penthouse.

"How was your nap?" Steve broke the Winter solider's train of thought.

"The bed was very comfortable," He just looked off without commenting on any dreams.

He nodded. There was no need to push Bucky, he needed to gain trust before he expected to get straight, honest answers. It hurt to have to regain trust from a man he formerly knew so well, but it had t happen.

"You said," Bucky started, "That my name was Bucky. Bucky Barnes."

"Your name is James Buchanan Barnes." Steve agreed, "But you always preferred to be called 'Bucky'."

"How did you know me?"

"I've known you since we were kids. All the way up to when we joined the military. I had always been a scrawny kid and you would always defend me."

The man was a little skeptical about what he'd said. Looking him over it was hard to believe the man standing before him had ever been scrawny.

The blond took a look back and saw the man's skeptical face and smiled, "It's true. This was due to a test project."

"A test?" he looked to his face, "So you're an experiment like me? A lab rat."

"No. Not like you. I choose this for myself," he shook his head, "You didn't get a choice."

Bucky to the granite counter top. He glared at it before slamming his hands down on it, creating a crater in it with his metal arm, "Why are you doing this!?"

The sudden outburst startled Steve slightly but he walked to the man and looked him in the eye, "I want to."

"I've killed people, Steve! Look at me!" he raised his hands from the crumbling counter and looked at them grimmly, "Everything I am is a weapon."

"Everything they made you was a weapon. They controlled you. Like a child controls a toy robot," Steve shook his head, "You are not under their control now. Everything you do is your decision now."

Bucky looked to him in bewilderment. His decision? He couldn't remember the last time he made his own decision.

Steve gave him a sympathetic back rub before looking at the counter with the cringe.

"What did you do?" Tony looked to the island, "How do you plan on fixing that?"

A shrug was the only thing Steve could figure to do, "Go buy another one I guess." Tony just looked at the shattered stone, "Oh, mama called."

"Mama?" the shorter man perked up instantly, "What did he say?"

"He?" Bucky looked to Tony.

"He said he has to do some last minute work and won't be back for several days," the man waved a hand and put the food in the bowls for both boys.

"What?" the genius' face fell with disappointment.

"He'll be back soon," Steve assured him, taking a chair and placing him in it on the opposite side of the crater, "Don't worry."

The man grumbled, prodding his ravioli with the fork. Bucky just looked to him as he was given his own bowl.

"Bucky, this is Tony. Howard Stark's son and ironman," he looked at Tony when he recieved the glare to referring to him as 'Howard's son', "Tony, this is Bucky."

The inventor just looked to him and muttered a hello before eating his food.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony was relatively distant while Steve gave Bucky a little tour, which was just fine, it gave Steve the time he needed to make sure that Bucky didn't feel ignored.

"Is it you and him here?" Bucky looked to another window. He had a problem looking the man in the eye.

"Well I'm pretty new to his place. He lives here with his best friend, James Rhodes." Steve smirked, "Thats the one he calls mama."

That statement made the newcomer cringe a bit, "I don't understand."

The man waivered as he thought of a way to describe it to Bucky, "Well, Rhodes basically takes care of him. He's like the mom of the house."

"So...Are you like the father?"

Steve paused and thought to himself. He had been an aid lately and been being bossed about enough where it felt like it, "I guess I am." he nodded, "Yeah, thats about right."

Bucky looked a little uneasy at first, "Are you and Rhodes a couple?"

"What!?" the man blushed at the comment, "No! Not like that! We're just friends." he shook his head at the image, "We both just play the roles expected in a family setting. We have no interest in a relationship like that."

"Sorry, I just figured if you were the father and he was the mother."

"No, it's not like that, Bucky." he blushed again, shaking the creepy thought out of his head.

Steve hadn't had a decent girlfriend in years, since before he was frozen. And Tony kept Rhodes too busy to date anyway. But just the thought of them as a couple was enough to make the blond a little queasy.

Bucky could see he had made the man uncomfortable and decided it was best to change the subject, "Is there anything else to see?"

"See? Well not much else. I showed you the study and the gym, you've been in the kitchen," oh the kitchen. Steve needed to replace that counter top before Rhodes had his neck.

"What about the bedrooms?"

"Well, yeah I can show you those," he nodded, heading back to the second level.

Tony had done a nice job rebuilding his penthouse, making it more roomy and homey in Steve's opinion. Somehow he didn't think that Tony even did this. Probably Pepper.

"Well, this is my room," he showed him the first room on the right.

It was originally a guestroom, of course, but it was just as roomy as all the others and no less luxurious. Steve had even managed to do a little personalizing. Tony had JARVIS find some retro style things from Steve's era to make it feel a little more, well, his intentions were for it to make Steve more comfortable but in reality it just reminded him of how out of time he was.

He had a radio, a plastic phone with a false rotary dial, a small lamp on his nightstand for late night reading or drawing. Most of the items that were meant as gifts were just small things, and to be frank those three items were more than enough for him. Everything else he had was more up to date, except the easle he had and a trunk for his art stuff. The trunk being something Rhodes' had got for him and the easle he got himself.

Asides those few items the room was rather average. A desk, a chair, and other furniture. No TV, Steve wasn't a very advent tv watcher and definately not enough to have one in his room.

Onto the next room. Adjacent to him was Rhodes' room.

"This is mama's room," he opened the door.

Rhodes had been there long enough to do some decorating. There was a poster of Sakura trees on the wall in front of his computer desk, some personally assembled figures on shelves. Figures ranging from Transformers to cars to Jagaers. Some books and a few other items.

It was obvious his military training by the level of organization that one recieves in such occupations.

"He likes to builds things as well." Bucky looked the items over, his eyes falling on a bear high on the shelf.

"Yeah, everyone has their hobbies," he nodded, closing the door and taking him to Tony's room.

"And this is your little brother's room."

"Little brother?" Bucky looked into the room.

Tony had the room of someone probably a quarter his age. His current bedspread being little penguins, including matching pillows and a stuffed one on the floor next to his bed. A vain Ironman rug and several figures about the room, mostly the Hulk and several remote control toys.

What really caught Bucky's curious eye was a cabinet at the wall. He assumed it was full of clothes but felt like it wasn't as the man had a giant closet in the room with a dresser in it as well as a full body mirror.

"This is the bathroom you two share," Steve escorted him across the room. The novelty of Tony's room had worn off on him quite a while ago so he thought very little of it.

"I have my own bathroom?" he looked at the large egg, shaped tub. It was big enough for two people. And next to it a glass shower with a removable head.

"Well you share with Tony, but yeah." he nodded, "Both the bathrooms on this level are masters so there is a tub and a shower as you can see. Just make sure you step on the towel, the tile can be slippery when wet."

Bucky turned to the man, ready to ask him why he was doing this but stopped himself and looked down, "I've never had things this nice."

Steve nodded, "Me either. Must be nice to come from money, huh?" he joked.

The man smiled a bit and wanted to say something but a crash could be heard from the kitchen. The counter had just fallen over.


	6. Chapter 6

"Can I trust you to not cause distruction while I'm gone?" Steve looked to Tony.

"I suppose," he shrugged, he planned on being in his lab anyway.

Steve gave the man a look and turned his attention back to his guest, "I'll be back, why don't you try a nap again?"

Bucky had very little if any interest in that request but rather in asking where Steve was going.

"I found a place that sales this type of granite so I'm going to go get it and then I'm going to deal with the island," he pulled his jacket on and headed for the door, "If you don't want a nap why don't you watch a little tv?"

"TV?" the medium haired man looked about and looked to Tony, "What TV?"

"That TV," the man pointed to the flat screen.

Bucky hurried over to the device and inspected it, "How do you work this?"

Tony rolled his eyes, "Jarvis why don't you give him some cartoons or something?"

_"Yes sir."_

The sudden voice made the merc flinch, looking about in his ready position.

Tony found it comedic and just went to his lab, leaving Bucky to figure it out by himself.

After a few moments of colorful silliness the ex-solider felt hungry again. He didn't need Steve, he saw where the food was. He would just get it himself.

A few steps over the grounded stone and he was looking through cabinets for a meal. What he found was a box of Oreos. He tilted his head at the bright covering and shrugged, it was food.

The trip to the store took far longer than the solider intended. He hurried to the penthouse to check the kids, he was sure they were hungry now and possibly worried.

He pushed the door opened and walked in, hearing a wrestling, "Hey, sorry about..."

Wrappers and plastic was all over the floor along with the empty cardboard juicebox containers. The disarray of crumbs and fragments of food lead to the livingroom, where Tony and Bucky where fighting over a box of cupcakes.

"Give it to me," Bucky said calmly as he was trying to twist the box from Tony.

Those were Tony's favorite items and he was not going down without a fight, "Not a chance! You already ate the rest of my cabinet!"

"I said give it to me!" the solider swung the box, tossing Tony into the couch. He scoffed and ripped it open, before he could even reach a hand in the container Tony slammed the remote into the back of his head.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Steve quickly ran over when the ex-solider grabbed the genius' shirt and raised a fist to him, "What in the h3ll did you two do!?"

Tony pushed at Bucky's face, "He ate all my snacks!"

"He hit me!"

"I should've known better than to leave you two alone so soon," he pulled them apart, "Rooms now. And no touching any toys."

"What am I in trouble for!?" the youngest demanded.

"Because I saw you hitting. Now get!" he watched as Tony stamped off, "And you, James," Bucky looked up to him quickly, "If you ever raise a fist to him OR throw him like that again I will spank your butt so you can't sit for a month."

The threat left him perplexed but not arguing. He just stood up and walked away to his assigned room.

The blond sighed and looked at the destruction of the area, "I'm gonna need some help."

Sam Wilson was sitting on his couch reading the paper as he sipped some tea, enjoying a little quiet time when his phone began to ring. He let it go two times before picking up, "Hello?"

It was Steve, "Hey Sam, what are you up to?"

"Just relaxing some. What about you?"

He chuckled and rubbed his head, "The lady of the house is out a few days and I'm stuck with two kids I can't leave alone. I need some help."

The man took a long sip of his tea before asking, "And want me to come over and give aid?"

"I would really appreciate it. And owe you a big one."

He snickered, "You already owe me a big one, but I'll come help you out. Just give me an address."

Steve relayed the address to him and suggested he bring some overnight clothes, minimum. With a few thank yous he bid him goodbye and went to check his kids.

Tony was laying on his bed, glaring at the headboard. He still wasn't quite sure why he was in trouble. He had a right to defend his food, it is one of man's basic needs.

"Are you ready to come out and apologize?" Steve asked, peeking his head into the room.

"Why do I have to apologize? You saw how greedy he was being! He ate everything and was going to eat my cupcakes!"

"You have to apologize because you hit him in the head with a remote," he gave him a pointed look.

"I was defending my food." the man crossed his arms.

"You can come out and sit in the corner of the livingroom if you want. While I have him clean up his mess."

Tony huffed and kicked his feet unhappily.

Steve rolled his eyes at the fuss and sat next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, "Listen, Tony, I know how you feel about your treats. Bucky has been locked away for a long time. Remember when you were in captivity for those months and how the first thing you wanted was Burgerking? Thats what it's like for Bucky. But it's been years since he last had things like this."

The genius pouted and looked at his feet. He hated being explained how he was wrong in a way he couldn't argue.

"He's going to be apologizing to you as well and I'm going to go buy some more food, ok?"

He waivered a little before nodding and softly agreed.

Steve smiled, "Thats my boy."


	7. Chapter 7

Bucky stood at the window, staring out. The sea was so inviting, so calm, so self suficient. How he envied it.

"Bucky," Steve called from the door, "I think it's time you came and apologized."

"For what? Feeding myself? Or for shooing that pest away?"

"You weren't feeding yourself you were stuffing your face and being greedy. I'm surprised you're not vomiting as we speak," Steve scolded and walked into the room, "And you can stop the name calling."

The way the solider stood over him made Bucky shrink back some.

"You are part of this family now. And there are rules. One of them is not hitting!"

"So why isn't he apologizing to me?" he asked in his sullen voice.

"He is going to apologize to you. Because he was absolutely wrong to hit you. But you were wrong to throw him and threaten him. And to be greedy, eating everything in the cabinet."

The man just turned back to the window with a minor huff. Steve wasn't dealing too well with attitude at the moment and gave him a firm pop on the back end, causing the man to flinch in shock.

"You hit me?" he looked almost as hurt as he was surprised.

"I didn't hit you I swatted you and there's more where that came from if you don't lose the attitude." the taller man crossed his arms.

"You hit me..."

"I smacked your bottom. That was a warning," he looked Bucky in the eyes softly, "I would never hurt you in a gross manner or in a manner that was in anger. But I will spank you, and it will hurt."

"I..." the man turned away from his gaze. It was a look he had not known well. A soft look of someone who truly had no intentions to him harm, "I'm sorry for the problems I've caused. I'll go."

Steve took his shoulders and looked down at him, "I'm not asking you to go, nor am I allowing you. I thank you for apologizing to me, but you need to apologize to Tony as well."

He sighed and made a bit of a disappointed face, "Do I have to?"

"Yes you do. And you have to clean up that mess you made," he took his arm and lead him back toward the livingroom.

Bucky sighed as opposed to the groan or whine Tony would've given had he been told to clean. Steve appreciated the compliance without the over dramatic sound effects.

Leaning on the wall was a crossarmed Tony. He didn't so much have an attitude it was just an old habit of pouting and having to admit defeat.

"Alright Bucky, apologize." Steve stood the young man in front of his now younger brother figure.

The longer haired man looked to the blond again, as if for conformation, before turning to Tony and giving the apology expected, "Sorry for eating all the food, throwing and threatening you."

Tony looked away and gave his own apology, "Sorry for for hitting you."

Steve smiled and gave both his boys approving shoulder rubs, "Very good. I'm proud of you both." that comment made Tony blush some but made Bucky look to Steve in awe.

"You're proud of me?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm very proud of you both. I know it's not easy to apologize sometimes but you both did very good," he smiled, "And now you can clean your mess, Bucky."

Without any hint of unwillingness the ex-solider nodded and began gathering the mess.

Within the hour, just as Steve was about to give a call and check Sam, there was a knock at the door. The man hurried to the door and saw his new friend there.

"Somebody has some nice connections," Sam teased, bringing his bag in.

"I'm not taking you out of your way, am I?"

"Psh, I'm retired. I'm looking for ways to get out and get some excitement," he smirked to the man, "So what do you need me for?"

"Well I need to do some shopping. Or do you want to?" he shrugged,

"Whats the difference? Other than me actually leaving."

"One involves you babysitting."

"Who am I babysitting?" he raised a brow, "I'm not good with metal arm."

"Just Tony, Bucky stays with me."

"Well I guess I'll babysit the genius," he smiled, picking up his dufflebag of clothes, "Where is my room?"

"Where are we going?" Bucky looked out the window as the scenery flashed by.

"The store, I have to get more stuff. And you're not getting anymore snacks for a week, buddy."

"But I already apologized and cleaned up," it was the first thing he'd done that sounded like a whine.

"You ate all of them, I don't know how you could possibly want anymore." he gave him a look.

The man just sulked and looked out the window, "I thought I wasn't allowed out."

"Not without a gaurdian."

"To keep me safe?" Steve nodded at Bucky's question. The man just sighed and continued to look out the window.


	8. Chapter 8

After a good hour or so Steve came back looking less than joyous over the shopping trip. Bucky strolled in with a more than normal sullen look on himself.

Sam took note and smiled, "What happened? Couldn't make it down the candy aisle?"

"Couldn't make it down any aisles! I had to constantly be grabbing him and taking stuff out of the cart," he shook his head, putting the food out on the now restored counter.

Buck just slumped away to the couch to watch some TV. He didn't get a thing he wanted, other than more of that ravioli Steve had made earlier. The super solider must have meant his word about the snacks.

"How was Tony?" Steve watched as Sam took the foods and organized them into a planned dinner.

"I didn't even know he was here," he shrugged, "Haven't seen nor heard of him."

"He's probably in the basement then." The man sighed, "Rhodes suggested I give him something to do while he's gone. I'm trying to figure what homework you can assign to a genius inventor." he put his cheek in his palm.

"Why don't you tell him to replace his arm," Sam pointed a knife towards the sulking man.

Steve pondered the thought for a moment, "I think your right. That would break any possible connection Hydra still has to Bucky. And it would keep Tony occupied for a few hours."

Sam gave a victorious smile and went back to dicing the veggies as the blond ran down to the lab.

"Tony- Why are you on the counters again?" Steve sighed at the sight of the man walking about the counter top near his ironman portraits.

"It's helps me think," he looked to his ipad, "Something you want?"

"Well one, I'd like you to get down before you fall. I have an assignment for you." he grabbed him by the waist and set him on the ground, "You know Bucky's arm?"

"Yeah the metal one with the red star," he looked up at him, a little peeved about being moved.

"I want you to make a replacement for him. That way he would have 100% control over it, in case Hydra somehow has control of it."

The genius rubbed his chin in thought, "Ok, done," he smiled and clapped his hands, going toward his computer.

"Do you need a change before you get started?" he watched him go.

"Nope, just fine," he waved his hand and sat at the desk, sketching. Of course he didn't know if he had peed, but he could always tell if he felt heavy or not.

"Alright then, I'm going to get you a drink and come back and check on you. Sam is cooking dinner tonight."

The man paused and looked up, "Who? I don't know any Sams. Well, except that chick from 94'. Now she had some moves to really," he smiled reminescing on his sexscapeds that had long since ended.

The 'elderly' man cringed, "Sam is the man who helped us get Bucky today. Falcon."

Tony's interest diminshed hearing that. He just took his time back to the arm.

"Don't overwork yourself," he shook his head and left out, "And don't get back on that counter either."

Tony mocked him quietly as he started some plans for the new arm.

"So, whats for dinner?" Steve sat at the island. With Bucky watching TV and Tony toiling he actually had a second to relax.

Sam stirred the soup and checked the meat, "I figured we'd have something hardy. Vegetable soup with a thick sauce and some beef roast."

The blond gave a rather impressed look, "Some culinary arts in your background?"

"I just love to cook, and with me being home more often I get more time to practice," he smiled, adding just a sprig more pepper, "How's Ironman doing?"

"Outside he may be Ironman, here he's ironbabe," the comment jogged his memory. He covered a yawn and went to the pantry.

"Ironbabe? Like a hottie or an..." he saw Steve pull out a bottle and rinse it before adding some apple craneberry juice to it, "Ah," he nodded, "That kind of babe."

Tony looked about the schematics, he needed to get actual weight and measurements of the current arm Bucky was wearing to gage what he should do. He would have to know in order to figure out what he was use to lugging.

"Working hard?" Steve's voice made Tony flinch forward, nearly making him jump over his desk.

"Don't do that!"

"Sorry, I thought you heard me," the man pointed to the couch. The goateed man gave him a look and just went to the leather couch and laid on his back with his arms on his chest, "Did you get a good nap?"

"Yes, why?" he averted his eyes as his pants were removed.

Steve just went on about the task he'd grown use to, "You still seem cranky is all. Do you miss mommy?" the way Tony pouted a little confirmed the obvious, "He'll be back soon."

Tony muttered something under his voice. Steve managed to hear just the barely audible comment of, "I want him now."

"I know, I know," he placed his pants after getting him nice and fresh. He waited until after he was done changing him before giving him his bottle, he made that mistake once before. Funny as it was after the event it was still something he wished to avoid in the future.


	9. Chapter 9

The dinner conversation that night consisted of Bucky sucking down any and everything near him, Steve and Sam looking at him in disbelief and Tony trying to judge the density of his metal arm.

"How do you even have room?" Steve stopped the metal armed man from grabbing another helping, "You're going to explode your stomach. Thats enough for one day."

"But I'm still hungry!" he glared to him like a starving tiger.

"You're no where near hungry, you're just stuffing your face because it's so good," the genius sipped his soup despite the man's dagger glare.

"I mean it, no more food tonight. You're going to be up all night with a stomach ache." Steve took his plate and put it in the sink. Bucky looked toward Steve and just huffed, looking to the floor

Steve decided to lighten the mood by changing the subject, "How about a movie?"

"Thats a great idea, what movie?" Sam looked up from his soup. Anything would be appreciated.

"Something easy going," he fumbled with the remote, eventually calling Jarvis to get to the DVD player since Tony apparently broke it. Inside was the last movie he'd watched, being UP. But he decided maybe something simpler, like Finding Nemo.

"Oh, I love this movie," Sam eased back into the couch as the lights dimmed out.

All the colors had Bucky captivated. He watched every movement and listened to every line, not once becoming distracted by any of the movement around him. Never had he seen anything so nice as this.

Tony, who had seen the movie several hundred times, just sat leaned half against Steve as he sucked his bottle of juice. Bucky's childlike awe to a movie he'd grown very accustomed to was rather amusing. Not like Steve's confusion to everything.

When it was over Bucky turned to Steve, "Can we watch another? Please?" The man tilted his head some as he noted Tony's position and item of choice.

The blond looked at the time and shrugged, "I suppose we can watch another before it's time for bed. Maybe even one before bed." he looked through the movies for another decent looking one, ending up on a Disney movie, Lilo and Stitch.

After that movie it was time for the nightly routine. Bath time and such, which of course the baby genius had slumped away to the lab to avoid.

"Alright, time for a shower and bed." the blond stretched.

"I already had a shower," Bucky looked to him, expecting another movie.

"Well," he nodded, "You have a point. Then put on your pyjamas and brush your teeth."

"Pyjamas? I don't have a toothbrush." he looked to him as if he should have known that.

"It's in your bathroom, It's the one that doesn't say 'Tony'." He pushed up from the couch and walked toward the lab, "And speaking of Tony I need to go gather him so he can do the same."

Bucky looked to Sam with a sulk.

"Sorry, I'm just hear as a helper," he took to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

With that he sighed and walked off to the room that had been designated as his, to get to the bathroom.

After a few moments of oral hygiene and yet another change of clothes Bucky had returned to the couch in wait, "Can you continue the movie please?" he looked to Sam.

"Yeah, sure," he pulled another movie on. This one was Pixar. 

"Can you make this a little easier for me, please?" Steve sighed, wiping Tony's lower regions clean with a damp towel. He still at times found old fashion best in these things.

"You don't have to be so rough," the genius fussed and tugged at his thigh some.

"I'm not being rough," he raised his leg and powdered the man's rump and crotch before putting a nice snug fitting diaper, "Ok, nice and fresh, Niagra."

"I wish you wouldn't call me that," he raised his waist so the man could pull his pants up for him.

He rolled his eyes some and put Tony's paci in his mouth, "Come on, lets get back." 

"So?" Sam looked to the daddy figure and cracked several vertibrate, "I assume it's bedtime, so I'm gonna hit the showers."

"I'm gonna check the kids before I hit the hay." He went to see about Bucky first.

The ex solider was almost swimming in Steve's pyjamas as he struggled and fought his dreams. The fall. He was falling, it was cold, doctors everywhere. No. No...There was Steve.

The super solider rubbed his walnut colored hair back, "It's ok," he could see the man's struggles. Suddenly Bucky's eyes popped open and he knocked Steve's arm away and got in a fighting stance.

"Where am I!?" he demanded, looking around in a panicked frenzy.

"You're at the penthouse. You had a nightmare," Steve raised his hands in a manner to show him he meant no harm.

The man panted a bit, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead as he looked about the room and remembered. He sighed and sat on the bed, wiping the wetness to his hair, "I had a memory. We...we were a war together."

Steve nodded, "Yeah. World War One." he eased over to see if he was ok.

"I...How did we get here?" He turned his powder blues to the blond.

"It's really complicated." Steve sighed. Bucky shook his head, looking at the bed and slamming his head into the pillow. Steve appreciated him not fisting anything but didn't like seeing him like that either, "If you're having nightmares," he offered, "You can sleep with me. If you like."

He didn't think that the battered man would know how to respond to that but it was all he could offer, other than them having a drink. To his surprise Bucky took a minute before standing with his eyes to the ground.

"Can I?"

The solider smiled and nodded, "Of course."


	10. Chapter 10

Sam brewed some coffee and started on pancakes. Last night had been eventful to say the least, with Tony winding up in his bed. That coupled with the ever present difficulty to get use to a bed that he wasn't owner to had him ready to go right back to sleep.

The man grumbled and pulled the cover over himself. It was always difficult sleeping in someone else's bed or over someone else's house, one could never get properly comfortable. And the noises of another's house are foriegn enough to be eerie.

After several long minutes Sam had finally been able to sleep. A few hours passed by before he shifted position to get more comfortable. He rolled over and his hand fell on something warm and soft. Sam cracked an eye open and saw a patch of brown hair.

Sam nearly fell out of the bed in fear. He pulled the covers up and saw Tony next to him, curled up and clinging to a blanket. Sam sighed in relief and spoke.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Tony muttered, "Sleepy."

"Yeah I'm sure. Why are you in my bed?"

"This is Rhodey's bed and I couldn't sleep." he said in a manner to state his reasons as obvious.

The retiree scratched his head and looked around, unsure how to deal with this. Minutes passed by before he just gave into exhaustion and laid back into the mattress, giving Tony his back and as much space as he could. The main thing that kept him slightly comfortable was how the others viewed and treated the inventor, as a baby.

Thankfully Steve had woken in the middle of the night to check Tony and took him back to his room so Sam could get in a more comfortable position.

Bubbles emerged from the near black liquid in the pot, signifying the coffee had finished brewing. Sam poured himself a cup and added the needed items, sugar and creamer, before taking several long sips and flipping the pancakes. He could hear the dragging of feet as he cooked.

"Morning," he said without looking.

"Morning," Steve's voice distanced as he ran past the man and down the stairs. He was clearly in a rush.

A few seconds after his descent into the basement there could be heard some conversing, then shouting before the sound of steps ascending to the door at the top.

Steve emerged from the door, tugging a pouty faced Tony by the forearm. Sam managed to see what the fight must have been about. Steve was carrying Bucky's Soviet arm.

"I needed to know it's weight and density," the man grumbled as he reattached a less than happy looking Bucky's arm to his shoulder.

"So you think it's ok to just steal it while we're asleep?" Steve had his arms crossed as he stood over Tony.

"I didn't steal it, I borrowed it," he muttered.

"You stole it," Bucky narrowed his eyes.

"And you nearly gave him a panic attack. Something I think you know about very well." The man's words bore into Tony's head like a dull screwdriver.

He looked to Bucky, "Sorry," he reattached it completely.

Soon as it was properly attached Bucky took the genius by the neck, raising him off his feet in a menacing way.

"Bucky! Put him down," Steve grabbed at his arm.

"You don't think about anyone do you?" he glared.

The goateed man struggled and held his arm, "I think about me. And a few others."

The man narrowed his eyes and squeezed a little tighter, "I could throw you out a window."

"Wouldn't be my first time," Tony winced a little, struggling for air.

"James Buchanan! Let him down now or else!" Steve gripped the man's arm tightly, his baby blues glaring right into Bucky's powder blues.

After what felt like a century of stare down Bucky released the bratty man, causing him to fall on his feet unsteadily, leading him to tumble on his padded bottom.

"Tony. Kitchen. Now." Steve never broke his gaze with the long haired brunette. Soon as the man ran out the mettalic arm was lowered to the owner's side, "Why did you do that?"

"He stole my arm in my sleep and was being smart about it!" he glared. Had Steve not stopped him he might have broken Tony's neck. Without word the blond grabbed his waist and bent him forward, "What?" he flinched as a hard blow landed on his clothed rear.

"I warned you once about getting so violent with him," Steve continued swatting his backside.

The slightly older man pushed at his back in attempts to climb out of his hold, "What are you doing?"

"Exactly what I told you," Steve readjusted him to get better aim at his bottom and continued spanking hard, "That behavior is not going to be tolerated."

Buck pushed and wiggled in the grasp, "Is his behavior to be tolerated?"

"No, but his behavior is not being defended at all. But choking him is not the way to deal with it." The man kicked and squirmed, "Stay still," he adminstered 20 more slaps before setting him down, "He is a defenseless child of a man. You were a weapon. DO NOT be rough with him!"

The man rubbed his rear and looked to his gaurdian in a dejected manner, "Why didn't he get spanked?"

"Because you chocked him," the taller man placed arms on his hips, "You need to trust me to deal with things, including Tony."

He sighed, having a little brother sucked.


	11. Chapter 11

Steve and Bucky walked to the front to finally get some relief in the form in food. Sam's cooking could rival Rhodes.

"Sorry about that, I had to handle something. Morning Sam," he paused and looked to his first charge, that had his back to them and was prodding his pancakes.

"How'd you sleep?" Sam handed him a plate of breakfast which Steve more than happily ate, "Better than me?"

The responce was a scoff, "I was pinned down," he reached over and wiped syrup from Bucky's mouth, "And both of my bed mates are clingers." Tony had spent the night asleep in his arm and on his chest, while Bucky had nearly crushed his sternum with his metal arm and held his left arm with the other.

"Sounds like quite the event," Sam finally sat to eat himself. He wanted kids from time to time but being subjected to candid parental details such as that always helped him to be grateful for his current childless state.

"Yep, always something new."

The rest of the day wasn't too eventful. Mainly Steve praying and hoping the bruises Bucky left on Tony's throat disappeared before Rhodes got home. It wasn't bad enough that Rhodes was probably going to have his neck for not telling him that he'd brought Bucky home, no need to add the physical evidence Bucky had grabbed Tony.

Sam, not sure what to do, offered the idea of getting Bucky some clothes his own. It was needed so he was sent off to get them.

"Why am I getting them?" Sam pocketed the money.

"Because I have to be here to watch those two. Leaving them alone causes too many problems."

"Well, Ok. What size does he wear?"

After giving Sam a guess to what sizes and leaving him to figure out the other details of which Bucky would need, he decided to go check and see how the winter solider was doing.

Currently Bucky was watching the sea from the window, enjoying the serentiy of it all. He noticed the blond enter his area but felt no need to acknowledge him.

"Are you angry?" Steve looked at the back of his friend's head. He got no responce so he inched closer and asked, "Do you think I wouldn't have handled the situation?"

"I still don't understand why I was the only one hit." Bucky mustered.

The father figure walked over and stood next to him, as to get his attention better, "Tony gave you a geniune apology. Do you know how I know?" the solider looked, "Because I never even mentioned apologizing to you."

He scoffed, "He should have apologized."

"You're right, he should've, but when he did you choked him. So do you see how he saw no benefit from doing such?" Bucky looked off, "He acted without thinking and he was sorry for it. Yes he was still going to be scolded, but he did feel bad."

"Feeling bad and apologizing doesn't fix everything," he said spitefully.

"And neither does choking someone," Steve made sure to look in his eyes, "I warned you if you got too rough with him again I'd spank you, and to be frank I didn't even keep my word. I was very lenient because I understand that you had a right to be upset with what he did."

The blond looked over his ward's expression for a moment, ". Don't be afraid to tell me how you're feeling. I'm going to help you learn to cope with these emotions you have."

The man looked to his feet, "I...I was angry and I didn't trust you to deal with it. And I was angry you punished me...But I shouldn't have been, because I was wrong."

Steve could see he was struggling to deal with this after years of being a shell of a person, not allowed to think, feel, or care. He was proud to hear him verbalize how he felt.

"You weren't wrong to be upset at Tony, you just handled it the wrong way." he rubbed his shoulder, "Want to go for a jog? It's a good way to release some stress." 

Sam finally got everything he figured the new guy would need and was able to return back to the penthouse. "Hey Steve?" he looked about and noticed a note, stating where Steve and Bucky had disappeared to, "Great," he sighed and went to put the bags in the solider's room, then decided to check on Tony.

Before the retiree could even get to the basement the phone rang. Since no one else was around to answer he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Uhm? Hello? Who is this?" Rhodes raised a brow.

"This is Sam Wilson. Whose this?"

"James Rhodes. Where are Steve and Tony?"

"Steve went for a jog and I'm not sure where Tony is I was just going to check on him." he looked to the door.

"OH, ok then. Well tell him I called to check on him and I'll try calling back later."

The dial tone alerted Sam that the man on the other end hung up so he put the phone back to it's base and went to see about this other kid.

As per usual Tony was down in the basement, walking about the counters and playing angry bird as he waited for his new item to finish up.

"What are you doing up there?" Sam raised a brow.


	12. Chapter 12

Tony turned to say something smart but saw it wasn't Steve and shrugged, "I like it up here. Helps me think."

"Well get down before you fall," he shook his head, and held an arm out to help him down. The man huffed and climbed down, "James Rhodes just called to check on you."

"What? Mama?" his look changed entirely, "Is he coming back? Why did he leave me here with Steve?" the man whined for answers.

"Oh, well he didn't tell me all that," he raised his hands to stop the questions, "He said he would call back to check on you later. So how are things down there?" he looked to the man's lower end.

Instead of responding the man started sniffling and whimpering. Sam blinked and looked about, "Don't cry, he'll be back soon," he rubbed his back, unsure of what else to do, "Why don't you come upstairs with me and I'll fix you a bottle and we can watch a movie, or play a game."

The man wiped his eyes some and took the man's hand. Sam didn't argue, even though Steve hadn't gone into extreme details on how he treated the genius or anything he just figured this was common behavior for him.

"Alright, lets go upstairs," he guided him up, "Maybe we can see if you can call your mom."

Steve laughed as he walked in the door, "Nice to see you haven't lost your speed."

Bucky smiled bigger than he had in a while, "You did well almost keeping up."

Sam heard the later and quickly gave them both a shush. They'd left him with Tony a good hour and in that time Tony had fallen asleep on the livingroom rug, tv on in front of him and using his blankie as a pacifier. He figured that he probably had a bad sleep and was tired so maybe a nap would help.

"Hey Sam, how was he?" Steve wiped his forehead with a kercheif.

"I guess tired. Rhodes called, he said he was checking and would call back later," Sam changed the channel.

"Oh...is that all?" Steve was a little worried. With Sam's nod he sighed in a relieved manner.

After a shower and change of clothes the blond returned to the area to see one ward asleep on the floor still, as well as his new ward sitting next to him watching cartoons. Nothing like a quiet afternoon.

"Well I guess it is naptime for Tony," he set a diaper, powder, and wipes down before tugging at the man's jeans.

Sam tried not to stare unlike Bucky who looked from the side of his eyes, "Whats that for?" he couldn't help but ask.

"He has a back injury so his bladder is paralyzed," Steve told Bucky the same thing he'd told Sam weeks ago. One did not have to be a doctor to figure out what that meant, "But don't mention it, he'd give me an earful about this," he fastened the new nappie on and pulled his pants up, "I wonder when this delievery is coming."

Steve thanked his stars when the installer came with the table top. That was one more thing he could check off his list. Best part was the installers were fans and wanted signatures from him and, unfortunately, Ironman.

Now being awake Tony took himself back to the basement to check the progess of his current project. Bucky decided that he wanted a bit of fun and gathered to play some cards with Steve and Sam.

"This is not fair, he has the perfect poker face," Sam glaced at Buck, who had a mild smirk.

"You should try strip poker with Nat." Steve shook his head.

"The redhead?" he looked up as the phone started ringing.

"I got it," Steve pushed up and walked over, "Hello? Oh hey Rhodes...Tony is fine, he's still dealing with insomnia...Yeah I'll get him." he turned his head from the phone and shouted, "Tony! Your mommy is on the line!"

The sound of stampeding could be heard rushing up the stairs. A blink of the eye and Tony was at the door and into the kitchen, grabbing the phone from Steve.

"Hello?" he panted. A smile spread across his face and he began to have quite the conversation. Making sure he asked when the man returned.

Bucky made note how Tony reacted toward the person on the phone and towards Steve. Picky little urchin.

After a minute Tony hung up and sulked a bit, "He says he'll be back as soon as possible. Well, I'm going back down." he took several steps to the door.

"Only another hour, you need to take breaks from your work every once in a while," an audible groan could be heard from the shorter man's mouth but he just continued on his way. At least he wasn't arguing about it.


	13. Chapter 13

By day three Bucky had gotten a little more comfortable being in this 'family' setting. Of course he still was not quite use to the situation of being capable of roaming more than one room at one time, but he could get use to it. Probably the hardest part was accepting that he now had a little brother.

The man waltzed to the study, finding Steve and walked behind him quietly. He still wasn't much of a talker, "I had another memory."

The blond looked up from his sketch pad, "Did you? What was it?"

"It was when your mom died," he virtually whispered, "How I was there with you at the funeral...but it didn't look like you..."

He nodded, "Yeah, I remember," it was a sweet and sour memory to say the least, but he was happy Bucky was starting to remember things, "How about we check Tony?" he smiled and sat up, leading the man toward the basement, "How many memories are you up to?"

"That one, the machines and lab, uhm, A fight outside the theatre," the man paused and tried to think, "I...A train?"

"It's coming back pretty fast," he smiled and stepped downstairs, "Tony it's about time for lunch." He could see the man walking about the counters, "Anthony. I've already told you about that."

"What's wrong with being up here? It helps me think," Tony sighed and climbed down.

"Come and eat lunch with us, Sam is going home today at dinner, so you better enjoy while you can," he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, I got Bucky's arm done," he walked over to the table, moving some items and holding the metalic arm.

The former solider looked to his gaurdian, who nodded to him, then walked over to genius, turning away to allow him to remove the arm. He worked quickly, applying the new limb. When he was done Bucky looked at his old arm, feeling a new level of freedom seeing Hydra's hold on him severed.

"How does it feel?" Steve smiled.

"It...feels nice. Thank you, Tony," he smiled at him, warmly.

"All in a days work," the genius smirked smugly, "Now whats this I hear of lunch?"

Steve escorted his boys up. Sam made some delicious open faced sandwiches for lunch and they all feasted heartily but something odd soon happened when Bucky reached for his cup.

The stream of water rolled across the table towards Steve, "Woah, calm down, Buck, there's more where that came from," the man quickly cleaned it off before it made a real mess.

"What? Why did that happen?" Bucky looked confused as Steve set another cup in front of him. He careful tried to grab it again but it slipped from his hold, "Something is wrong."

"Everyone has accidents," Sam managed to catch the cup before it spilled again.

"But I'm not programmed to make them. Nor is my arm," he shook his head, a little worried.

"You're not a robot," the retiree shook his head.

"And, need I remind you, that arm isn't on you anymore," Tony sucked his bottle, "That is Stark Industries arm."

"But...but..."

Steve could see the situation was distressing to his friend turned ward and quickly transferred the liquid into something more spill proof. He took one of Tony's sippy cups and set it in front of Bucky, "Why not try that, Tony doesn't seem interested in them anymore and it has two handles you can grip until you get use to your new arm."

The former machine pouted but took the cup, grabbing it by the handles and sucking his drink out. At least he was able to hold it without dropping.

Midday rolled around, and in the Stark penthouse that equaled out to naptime, something Bucky seemed to enjoy all too much. Of course Steve would wind up with another clinger. Truth be told it seemed like Tony was clinging more to compete with Bucky.

Steve nodded on and off on the floor as both his kids clung to a side of his. Sam was just finishing packing his stuff. Even if he wasn't leaving until the evening there was no reason for him to not get a head start on packing.

The retiree put his hand towards the handle but was surprised when it turned and the door opened to a new man.

Rhodes walked in, holding a set of bags and noticed Sam, "Oh, hey. You must be the friend Steve had over."

"Oh, you're Rhodes, nice to meet you, Sam," He smiled and held a hand out to shake.

"Yeah, thats me, Tony's mom," he could hear the rustling on the floor.

"And Bucky's now too, huh?" Sam chuckled.

Rhodes' face contorted to a confused look, "Who?"

Tony stretched out and looked toward the door, "Mama!" he ran over for a hug, startling Steve into looking up.

He smiled at Rhodes and gave a nervous, "Hey. Welcome home!"


	14. Chapter 14

Three resounding cracks came down on Steve's jeanclad rear.

"At what point were you planning on telling me you brought someone home to keep?" Rhodes brought the spoon down again to Steve's dismay.

The blond, slammed his fist on the couch several times. He could see why Tony hated the spoon so much, "I was going to tell you!"

"Oh yeah? When?" He glared down at the man over his lap.

"I tried to tell you, you kept having to rush off the phone," he winced, rubbing his rear, "That thing hurts!"

"And you couldn't have sent me a text? I got about seven from Tony asking when I was coming back, you couldn't have sent one?"

"Sorry, I was going to tell you!"

Outside the sounds of poor Steve getting beat to death with the wooden spoon was entertaining Tony, who snickered happily. I mean how often does one hear the goody two shoes captain get yelled at, let alone spanked, and with the horrid spoon! Something Rhodes used for extra naughtiness.

Bucky wasn't as entertained by the sounds, "What is he doing?" he looked to Tony and Sam.

Sam shrugged, knowing full well but not willing to laugh out loud, so he opted to quickly continue packing and chuckling to himself.

"Steve is in trouble for not telling Mama he brought you home." he snickered.

"Why would he be in trouble for bringing me?" Had he done something to earn predjudice unwant?

"Well it's only polite to ask a homeowner and those of the household before jumping to such a decision." Although Tony was always breaking rules like that too, but Steve was expected better from.

After a moments Steve emerged from the room, almost running out, left cheek held in a firm grasp.

"I didn't think that would really hurt a super solider," Rhodes said in a joking manner.

"Oh believe me, I felt every bit of that," he rubbed the sting from his rear. He noticed Bucky's face, "Whats wrong?"

The man looked and shook his head, "Nothing, uhm...I'm going to go work out," he scurried away.

Steve gave Tony a glare, to which the man hurried after his preferred parent.

Bucky huffed, running on the treadill, he'd messily tied his hair back to keep it from whipping his eyes. As Steve had told him, this was a great way to keep stress at bay, and was he stressing. Why would that man be unhappy to have him there? Unhappy enough to punish Steve.

"Going for a new record?" Steve chuckled, coming next to him, "What's wrong? I know you." Bucky tried to ignore him, or rather he was trapped in thought. The blond decided to slowly reduce his speed before asking again, "Come on, talk."

He panted, he'd been running on one of the higher settings, "Why," he paused to suck another breath in, "Why is he upset?"

The man shrugged, "He's not upset at you, he's upset with me for not telling him that you were here." he smiled at him, "Come on, lets go meet your new mama," he took his shoulder and escorted him back.

Tony was happily giving Rhodes a synapsis of what he'd done with the man. Needless to say The Col just nodded and gave him a verbal head pat before taking him to see the items he'd brought him.

Steve caught them midway, "Well, I guess now is the proper time. Rhodes this is Bucky," he showed the man the guest.

James looked at Bucky and held out a hand to shake, "Steve tells me we have another mouth to feed. Nice to meet you."

Bucky reeled back a bit from the hand and gave a quiet hello.

"Not much of a talker. You'll warm up," he smiled, "It's nice to have you here."

His sudden kind attitude toward him confused the man but he accepted it.

"Well if you need me I'm somewhere around here," he took Tony to the bags. He had gotten his boy some new clothes and a new stuffie.

"What is that?" Buck looked to Steve.

"What? A toy?" he looked over, "Do you want one?" the boy nodded, "Well I don't see why we can't get you one. Tony, why don't you take Bucky to your room and show him your things?"

The genius paused for a moment to think and shrugged, "Sure, come on, Full Metal," he happily walked to his room, leaving Rhodes to put his stuff away.

"Like what you see?" Tony smiled, showing off his room. Bucky had seen it once before when he first got the tour.

"You have a lot of toys," he felt a little envious. They all looked nice and well loved, as most of Tony's items were.

"Yep, and mama just got me this one," he happily showed off his polar bear, "I'm gonna name him Dawn," he hugged it.

Bucky's demeaner was less than happy for the man. Tony looked to Bucky, "What are you making that face for?" he looked about the room and thought some, "Do you want one?"

He blinked and looked toward the man, "I can have one?"

"Yeah, sure," he looked about his pile of stuffed friends and looked about, "What would fit you?" he scratched his head and finally grabbed one. It was a pretty realistic, yet cute raccoon, "Here, you can have this one."

Bucky looked at it with a smile on his face, petting its head gently. It was so soft and fluffly, the man couldn't help put snuggle it, "I like this a lot." He looked at Tony and pulled him into a rough hug, "Thank you, little brother."

The smaller man grunted in surprise as he was held by the metal appendage.

"Aww, what a sweet display of brotherly affection," Rhodes smiled as he put Tony's items away.


	15. Chapter 15

About a week passed with Bucky there and little problem. There was the odd fight here and there with him and Tony, but otherwise all was good. At the current moment it was pretty much bedtime. Rhodes was in the shower, Tony and Bucky were in the bathroom, brushing their teeth, Steve was just putting his pyjamas on.

As they went about their menial tasks a sound could be heard about the outside of the house. Subtle as it was there was definately movement and it wasn't just the sound of wildlife.

Bucky playfully nudged Tony as he rinsed his mouth and went to his room. He entered in and pulled his night pants on but his smile suddenly decipated and was replaced with a racing heart. Something wasn't right.

Quickly coming up the stairs and sides of the house footsteps could be heard and they were moving fast. The lights in the house were suddenly cut, Bucky knew what was happening.

"Move quickly," a man whispered, and pointed his soilders to the building.

Soon as they entered Steve grabbed one, knocking several over. Some took to him, just to get him out of the way, but others were still focused on Bucky, who they soon found, and he was not going down without a fight.

The fight went on mainly in the kitchen and living room. The soliders seemed to come in a continuous stream.

"Bring him alive!" One demanded before getting a fist.

Men started letting out a stream of bullets, Steve was able to grab his shield, sending the bullets ricochetting back to them, getting rid of several men.

A series of blast started coming toward the ground at the soliders, "Dance like you mean it," Tony smirked from inside his suit. Between that there was also a series of flashes in the darkness.

A solider grabbed Steve, giving him a German Suflex, "This doesn't concern you!"

"It obviously does," he grunted, pushing himself up and knocking the man off his feet.

"We just want the defect!" A man said before getting a shield across the face.

Suddenly Both Steve and Bucky were hit with full body blasters, sending them to the ground in painfully crippling waves of eletricity through their bodies.

"Hey!" Tony had flown back in from dealing with the soliders that were trying to enter and saw the two men on the ground.

The solider who downed them, a thin slight of a man with his face entirely covered, held up a device, "You may want to rethink that. One press of this button and they'll be convulsing in pain they've never known."

Tony put his arms down and gave a mild pout underneath the suit as he seemed to levitate, "I wouldn't like that too much, they're pretty useful for somethings."

"Then back down and let me through," he put his hand on the dial.

"Ok, what about him?"

"Who?" the man crumpled to the ground after a painful surge went to the back of his neck, delivered from Rhodey's baton.

The Lut Colonel just shook his head as he held his bath towel closed, "This is not exactly what I wanted to come home to."

Soon SHIELD arrived to the battlefield that seemed to always be Tony's house.

Fury watched as his men escorted the soliders away, carrying and dragging some, "We expected some form of...retrieval attemps," he gave a nod to a now dressed Rhodes.

The man nodded back, "I thought Hydra was out of commission. And SHIELD for that matter."

"You should know how hard it is for units like ours to ever be fully out of commission. including Hydra." he walked about the half destroyed room.

Steve panted, ears still buzzing from the electrocution, "Do you have a suggestion?"

"I'll have some of my men monitor you, keep him and you safe," He looked to Bucky, "Judging by this mess you'll probably have to find somewhere else to crash, if you'll excuse the termanology."

"Can you provide us with a safe house?" Steve asked, only a little hopeful.

"I may be able to help you with that," he nodded, "I'll get to you gentleman on a place asap, but you better pack some bags and go spend the night somewhere else."

Tony sighed as the little bit they'd grabbed before leaving was set down, "What is it about my homes where everyone feels they're perfect for wrecking? Just because I have a certain amount of wealth doesn't mean all I want to do is repair damaged property."

"Well it may not be your place's level of extravagent but it's enough to keep you guy's comfy for a night or more," Rhodes locked his doors, "And Tony was protective enough to give it security so."

Steve looked about the modest home, "This is just fine with me. Where are we sleeping at?"

"Guest room, or Tony's room, whoever is actually here," he lead them to the bedroom. It was obvious the one who normally occupied it was the metal brat, judging by the running deer night light on the nightstand.

"Well this looks like where we're sleeping tonight," Steve started towards the bed and turned to Bucky. The downcast look on his face revealed a guilty feeling, "Whats wrong?"

"Maybe I should just leave. They wont stop until they have me," He shook his head, "I just don't want to put you through this. I mean it hasn't even been a week and I've already caused trouble."

Steve walked over and looked down at him, wrapping him in his arms for a tight hug, "You can't do this on your own, and when I told you I was here for the long run I meant it. Even if you fight me or try to run away, I will find you and I will help you."

The warmth that Steve conveyed to the man made his eyes water, "Why? Why do you want to help me so much? Was I that good a friend? I can barely even even remember you!" he began sobbing into his chest.

"Shh, shh, its ok," he picked him up and paced with him as he had done with Tony on his bad days, "I know its hard, and you may not be able to understand, but I'm going to help."

Bucky just sobbed into him, clinging tightly.

"It's ok," Steve sat on the bed and pat his back, "Its ok, daddy's here," he covered a yawn.


	16. Chapter 16

The sun peeked through the windows like a giant middle finger to the exhausted group. Steve could barely open his eyes, or breath for that matter. Bucky had fallen asleep on top of him while he was patting his back and Steve had probably fallen asleep mid pat since his hand was still at the center of the ex-weapon's back. He just sighed and rolled Bucky gently to the bed and turned away from the light.

Rhodey wasn't in a much different position. Tony had his torso in a tight grip, not that he minded. It's how Tony always seemed to sleep, and even after the colonel got him so many stuffed toys he still chose to crush him. Probably because of Rhodey's motherly heartbeat.

Just as it seemed this would be a late day for everyone Rhodey's phone started ringing. The Colonel groaned as vibrated across his nightstand. Finally, after it seemed to get louder, he reached out and grabbed it.

"Hello?" he answered groggily.

"Rise and shine," Fury smiled on the other end of the phone, "We're sending a car to your house. I need to meet with you and your group."

James looked at the phone's clock, "When will it get here?"

"I think you know when." Before Rhodes could even ask what he meant there was a ringing at his bell, "See you soon," he smiled again and hung up.

The man merely groaned and sat up, going to wake everyone.

Nick Fury walked around the table where half the attendants were virtually asleep, "I've managed to get a safehouse for you. And as I can't have any of you telling where it is, on accident or not, you'll be transported their. To keep you off the grid your going to need cash, which I shouldn't have to tell you," he looked to Rhodes, "But it should still be verbalized."

The meeting was short and to the point and soon after they had been released they were allowed to go and pack. Fury had exchanged their cards with unmarked cards, so they could retrieve money from their accounts indirectly.

"How long do you think we'll be in the safe house?" Bucky packed his bags and watched as Steve got things together.

"Who knows, a week or two?" the blond shrugged, taking things to the car.

Bucky watched Rhodes pack away for Tony and scoffed slightly, "How come he doesn't pack his own clothes?"

"Because he's asleep and I want this done as quickly as possible. You'll come to learn Tony isn't always the best at doing things right the first time," he took a large bag and pat Buck's shoulder as he walked past.

The metal armed man just tsked and decided to help. As he gathered some bags he was drawn to the genius' look. Gripping tightly to his security blanket and sucking aggressively to the pacifier Rhodey had attached to his shirt in the car there. He didn't look to be sleeping peacefully at all.

Something made Bucky react in a way he had never even thought to. When Tony began to hyperventilate he walked over and gently brushed his hair back, calming the man some, "I know those dreams."

After packing away as much as they could they were in the car. Bucky watched the scenary fly by from the window. Soon they were leaving the city and traveling further out of New York.

"You guys hungry?" Mama Rhodes asked, reaching into Tony's bag, "I figured you guys might need a little something since none of us got a chance to eat anything."

"What you got there?" Steve covered a yawn and looked as the man offered them cereal bars and crackers, as well as a juice. He smiled and took the offering, "This will hold us over."

"I'm use to being hungry," Bucky continued to watch the scenes fly by.

"Right," Rhodes smirked and reached for Bucky's belly, tickling it, "Thats why I heard your stomach growling."

The metal armed man laughed then blushed instantly. He had no idea he was ticklish, but with that he took the food without question, "Thank you."

Tony watched the action, not sure how he felt about _his _Mama doing that to someone else, but he resigned to the fact that this guy needed some hands on affection. Still he was his needy self, "Mama, I want snacks too.."

"I know you do, here," he handed him a bottle of juice and the same snacks they were all eating.

Bucky noticed that he had recived his drink in a cuppie. Steve must have told him about the arm troubles. It was fine, Bucky didn't mind, admittedly he liked it a little.

By the time they arrived to the airport they were restless, especially people who used toilets.

"Your luggage has been placed," the agent nodded to them as the plane took off, leaving three of four of the group confused, "Here is your plane," he took them to a private plane, the first being a decoy.

When they were finally loaded up the metal armed man raced the blond to the bathroom while mom took baby to the couch for a change.

"Don't do it here," Tony whined.

"Steve has already done this a hundred times, asides, I wanted to try out these new cloth ones I found," he smiled and showed him one cover that was a rather plain off white, but had four red snaps, two on each side, "I was told by two by diapered sources that cloth is suppose to be more comfortable."

"The mutants I assume," he relaxed into the leather seats and opened his legs to make things just a little easier on the man changing him.

Rhodes quickly tended to his normal task, "Hopefully this will help with those constant rashes you get as well," he smiled and tickled his boy's exposed belly, "Alright, lets see if this place has some decent grub."

Tony smiled and opened his mouth to allow Rhodes to put his pacifier in. Mama gifted him with a kiss to the forehead before walking off to the kitchen.

Bucky hurried from the restroom and saw Tony watching TV and hurried over to join,"What are you watching?"

"Uhm," he checked the box again, "Homeward Bound," he talked around the paci.

"What's it about?"

"Three pets trying to make their way home after they get lost."

He smiled a little. Kinda like him.


	17. Chapter 17

The flight ended up being over six hours long, which the men kept themselves entertained by playing card games.

"You know," Rhodes tossed a sock into the pile, "Strip poker isn't exactly what I wanted to play to pass the time."

Tony just shrugged, "Well I have to keep my skills up," At this point he was in just his shirt, socks and diaper. With Rhodes being the most dressed, only having lost his socks, Bucky lost the most now only in his pants, even after both Steve and Rhodes had explained it to him. Steve had lost socks and his shirt.

"We will be landing soon gentlemen," the captain said over the intercom, "So if you're done doing...whatever it is you're doing please buckle up."

"Well, game over," Mama pulled his socks back on and helped Tony get redressed.

Steve helped Bucky get dressed and buckled him into the comfy seats, sitting next to him, as Rhodes did the same with his baby. There was something the former weapon wanted to ask the man, but he would wait.

The landing was a bit shaky but sometimes it happened. The captain of course informed them of where their car was, and suggested they did any and all necessary shopping before getting to their home, as it would be furnished, but not have any food or such.

A sudden shopping trip after little sleep and six hours of plane ride was not a great transition for the kids.

"Keep your jacket on," Steve constantly zipped the metal armed man's jacket. He didn't want his arm to be noticed, but Bucky was being a little difficult and wanted it unzipped.

Tony whined and hugged at Mama's back as the man pushed a cart

"Come on, let go," he pulled him to the side of the cart so he could shop properly. Soon the shorter man was clinging to his side again, "Stop it, I'm shopping," he tried to pull him again but when he was tired he was more clingy than normal, "If you don't stop you're going to walk with Steve and Bucky."

"How much longer? I'm ready to get to this place," he huffed and tugged at the man's shirt.

"It'd go to faster if you would let me walk and stop forcing me to drag your dead weight," he sighed.

The time moved slow as possible until Rhodes stayed true to his word and sent Tony to have his hand held by Steve, actually giving him the mobility to find everything they needed, something he was eager to do as he himself was tired and the driver was still outside waiting.

"Loaded up rather nicely?" The guard tried to make small talk, "This place you're going to is pretty well secured, so just stay low for a couple days or so as we do our daily sweeps then it should all be good."

"How long until my house is repaired?" Tony looked to the man.

"Good question, probably when you pay for it," he shrugged.

"Why do I!?" he was interupted by a paci being shoved in his mouth.

"Can you just relax?" Mama gave him a look.

Bucky just took all this in as he observed. Seemed everyone had their bad days, especially when sleep deprived and hungry.

After what could have been eternity they got to the safe house and to Tony's utter dismay it was a cabin in the woods. Of course everyone else was perfectly ok with that.

"So my house got demolished and now I'm trapped in the boonies?" he grumbled biting into his burger, "This is awesome," he nodded, "The burger, not being here."

"Just finish your food, the sooner you eat the less irritable we'll all be, and after food two little boys can take naps," Steve commented, chowing down on his.

After a few moments, and full bellies things settled down nicely. Steve started putting things away while Rhodes took the boys upstairs to the bedrooms.

The motherly man placed his youngest in one of the two queen beds, "Do you feel better now?" he smiled as the man nodded, "Good, now hopefully you can be less of a fussbucket," he kissed his forehead.

"Aren't you going to nap too?" he watched him go with a pout.

"Maybe later," he closed the door some as he left and went to check his new kid, "All tucked in?"

Bucky's eyes flashed up for a moment, "Oh...I wasn't expecting you. I thought Steve was coming..."

"Well, he's doing stuff right now and I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable," the man tucked him a little, "I see you brought your little friend."

The ex-weapon pet his raccoon's head, "Tony gave him to me. I still haven't figured out a name."

"Well it's important he has a name, everyone should," Rhodes smiled and rubbed his hair back, "Enjoy your nap."

When the man started to leave Bucky called, "Wait...Rhodes?" he averted his gaze elsewhere, "Can...I call you 'mama' too?"

The man smiled and walked over, "I don't see why not," he gave his forehead a kiss, "Sleep well."

Steve placed the canned goods in the cabinets, "How was putting the kids to bed? All too easy?"

Rhodey shrugged, "Yeah, hopefully this little vacation isn't too long, although I don't mind camping out for a while," he smiled.

"Yeah it's a nice get away. So...What are you thinking of Bucky so far?" he was a little worried to ask but still needed to know.

"He's a daddy's boy. But right now he's pretty reserved, he'll open up soon enough, then you may miss when he was quiet," he joined in putting things away.

"Is that what it was like for you?" Steve teased.

The colonel scoffed, "Tony was never quiet."


	18. Chapter 18

_Loud noise, loud. Gunshots, run run. Faster! Don't fail your mission. Pain, blood. He'll be very angry with you. Faster faster. Loud. Too loud!_

Bucky sprung from his bed, in his fight position. The adrineline rushed through his veins as he slammed something into the wall. All sight was just a blur for a moment until he caught what he had slammed. Steve.

His breath came in short pants and remembered he was no longer with Hydra. "I'm sorry!" he rushed to the man's side.

The blond pushed up from the wall, "Did you have another nightmare?"

Bucky broke down and dropped to his knees sobbing, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Don't cry, it was an accident," Steve quickly kneeled down and rubbed his back gently, "Shh, it's ok, they aren't here. You're safe Bucky," his soothing words were almost drowned out by heightening cries, he was even shocked when the man suddenly hugged him, "Shhh, it's ok, you aren't alone anymore," he kissed his head several times.

"Everything ok?" Rhodes had rushed in when he heard the slam.

"It's ok, Bucky had a nightmare," Steve nodded to the man as he continued to comfort his dear friend.

The man nodded and looked to the soaked bedspread, "A really bad nightmare," he stepped over Steve and took the raccoon from the floor, offering it to the distressed 'older' man.

Bucky saw it and took it gently, still holding to Steve.

Rhodey just rubbed his shoulder, "It'll be ok, Bucky," he left the two alone, he would just come back later to wash those.

Steve rubbed the boy's back, "I'm here."

Bucky sobbed, "I'm sorry, I..I can't make it stop. They won't stop," the tears seemed to be flowing against his will.

The blond gave him a tight hug, "You've had a lot to cry about."

After several minutes the ex-weapon finally calmed down and was able to compose himself. He still didn't want to talk about what he had dreamt, but it was obviously something from battle.

"How about a bath? You're sweaty and wet," Steve took his hand and lead him to the bathroom.

It was smaller than Tony's bathroom, but it was still nice. Steve ran some nice hot bath water and added some bubbles. Rhodes had his aromatherapy ones in his room so he had to resort to regular bubbles for visual stress relief.

Bucky quietly sat in the tub, allowing his caretaker to man handle him. It still surprised him how gentle he was.

Tony tailed behind mama as he gathered Bucky's clothes and sheets, "Did he have a nightmare?"

"Yeah, looks like we have two little traumatized babes here," Rhodes sighed some. He was far from a stranger to traumatizing events, being a military man. His most traumatic moments being the months he searched for Tony, fearing the worst.

He loaded the laundry and washed his hands, turning to his downcast baby. He opened his arms to him, "Give mama a hug."

Tony quickly hugged tight to the man. Despite what most people thought those close could see through his little 'image', and he was carrying a lot of scars just like everyone else.

"How about we make a nice soothing drink for brother and daddy?" Mama smiled and took his hand, leading him to the kitchen.

After a nice bath Bucky and Steve were called downstairs to enjoy some hot chocolate. The kids colored while the parents talked.

"His sheets will be done in a minute. I figure some little activities would be great distractions instead of just TV all the time," Mama sipped his chocolate.

Steve gave a shrug and nod of agreement. Movies have just been the easiest way to keep them distracted for him, "What time is it?"

"He was only asleep a couple hours. It's 2 pm."

"Maybe we could go for a hike tomorrow," he rubbed his chin. Exercise normally helped to relieve some stress for both of them, but alas this cabin was missing the gym that Tony's house had.

"I don't see why not, after the brush of the area is done," he nodded. Maybe he could even drag Tony along.

"What was your dream about?" Tony asked as he colored in the velocorapter.

"I don't want to talk about it," the metal armed man reached into the array of crayon, color pencil, and marker packs that Tony had about the floor around them and grabbed the crayon tower, bringing it a little closer.

"I'm in the wormhole in mine," he said without looking up, "It's full of distorted noises and images, but it's loud."

Bucky looked up and noticed his paling look, "Was it bad? That bad?"

Tony panted some and stopped himself, shaking his head, "I can't think about it. It keeps me up. I can't sleep because it's always nightmares. Unless I sleep with Mama or take a nap I can't sleep."

He looked down, "I dream of the missions they sent me on. The torture, the experiments. It's..."

"It's bad," Tony nodded and pulled up his finished picture, "Now it's done," he smiled and showed it to the man.

Bucky smiled back, showing him the tiger he colored.

"Oh Rhodes," Steve looked to the man, "I wanted to thank you for helping me with Bucky. I really want him to feel that he's safe and wanted."

"Well he is both of those things," he smiled, watching the kids, "And since I did laundry you're doing dinner."


	19. Chapter 19

"But these are Tony's," Bucky fidgeted as he lay on his back, Rhodey's capable hands applying powder to his bottom, "I won't do it again, I promise."

"No one is mad at you, accidents happen," Rhodes told him as he wrapped the cotton like fabric around Bucky's waist, "But after three nights worth of laundry Mama is taking some precautions."

The metal arm man pouted and looked at the diaper hugging his lower region, "Why do I have to wear this?"

"Because you and Steve's bed has been wet every night and I'm pretty sure it's not Steve. If it is he can catch my hand," Mama glanced to the blond as he put his items away.

Steve just gave a snicker and went back to sketching the trees, "Today is pretty warm. Perhaps before naptime we can go out and have a good hike."

"Yeah, I'm sure you and Bucky will enjoy that," Tony commented as he played with his DSXL.

"I meant us all," Steve looked down to him. Tony just gave him a halfhearted glance and went back to his game, "It would do you some good to explore."

"Ticks, misquitos, and other unpleasantries? No thanks."

Rhodes plucked the electronic from his boy's hand, "I think that would be a great way to deal with this cabin fever we're all dealing. Lets do it now," the kids had just had breakfast and Mama really wanted them doing something other than watching movies all day again.

"I don't want to," Tony reached for his toy.

"Great, jackets and we can be off," Steve smiled and went to put his shoes on and grab his and Bucky's jackets.

"I don't want to be here," the genius sulked, following the three men through the wooded area.

Unlike him the others were enjoying themselves. The area was actually very good looking, though a bit thick. It was a nice change in pace. There were a few bugs but they were easily shooed away.

Tony was having none of it though and constantly complaining and whining and begging to be taken back.

"Tony," Rhodes glared at him, "Look here, we are tired of your complaining. We are trying to enjoy this and you're just being annoying."

The genius crossed his arms, prepping to grumble but Rhodes pulled them down to his side.

"Now we are going to continue this hike and you are either going to enjoy it or quietly hate it, either way you are not going to make another complaint," he glared into his boy's green/brown eyes, "Am I understood?"

The man's eyes watered and he sniffled. Mama simply ignored his teary eyes and put his pacifier in his mouth before taking his hand and going back to the group for a walk.

Bucky saw the event but was unable to hear it. He was thankful Tony stopped complaining but felt a need to ask Steve, "Why is he sobbing?"

Steve just gave a shrug of a reply, "He's upset mama scolded him."

They enjoyed the walk for another thirty minutes before the sound of Tony quietly crying hit their ears. Steve was content to ignore it for a while, but thats why he was not mama.

"Why are you crying?" Rhodes sighed figuring that he wanted a rest.

"I'm wet and uncomfortable," the man sobbed, wiping the streaming tears from his cheeks.

"Ok, ok," the man reached for his bag and looked about the area. There really was no place for Tony to lie, no where flat. He turned to Steve, "Any smooth rocks or anything?"

"I wouldn't know as I haven't been in these woods before. We can go a little further and search," the blond suggested.

He nodded, holding his boy's hand, "I'll get you fixed soon."

They walked for another twelve minutes before Tony began crying again.

"I know, I know," Rhodes rubbed his baby's back, "Well?"

Steve cringed, looking about, "I guess we should just go home."

"We're so far out that even the mutants are roaming about," Tony grumbled.

Bucky paused and looked to his younger brother, "What mutants?" The teary eyed man just pointed over several yards off.

"Fancy seeing you guys here," Logan wiped blood from his cheek as he smiled at the group, "Victor," the man tapped his brother's rear, "These are people we know, why don't you greet them."

The elder of the two turned to look at the group, "Oh, mama and baby iron, hows it going?"

"Great, know anywhere flat I can take Tony for a change?" Rhodes asked.

"You can bring him to our place," Vic shrugged, "We're heading there now to clean our deer," he pulled the carcas on his shoulders, "Coming?"

Steve couldn't hold his tongue any longer on the mutants' appearance, "Why are you two hunting in the nude?"

"We always use to do this," Logan shrugged.

"And it's hard getting blood out of clothes," Vic walked ahead of them.

"Yes it is," the mama nodded, following, "But you could always buy a gun and hunt like normal people."

"Boring," the mutants said at the same time.

Bucky leaned to his daddy, "Are they hillbillies?"

"Seems like it," he whispered back.

After allowing them in, and hanging their meat out back to drain, the mutants hoped in a shower leaving the group to help themselves.

"Who are they now?" Bucky looked about their average cabin.

"Brothers and mutants," Rhodes was working at getting a squirming Tony changed, "Oh, Mutants are a thing in case Steve didn't tell you."

The man shook his head. These current happenings were a little overwhelming. Once again, Steve knew exactly how he was feeling.

After some fighting about in the shower the mutants came out, still jokingly pushing eachother. Bucky could see the cloth of their diapers peeking above their jogging pants as they scurried about shirtless. A few more moments and they looked normal...ish.

"They wear them too?" the metal armed man looked back to the solider.

"Yes we do, thank you for asking," Logan punched his brother's back again, getting an elbow to the chest.

"Are you going to invite them to dinner?" Vic smirked at his brother's coughing.


	20. Chapter 20

"Well it's actually naptime about," Steve commented, "But thanks for the offer, we have to get Ironbrat back so he can stop being a cranky little one," the blond stood Bucky up and prepped for the door before getting his thigh pinched hard,"AH!"

Rhodes gave an unamused look as he twisted the man's skin.

"Ok, ok! It was just a joke!" Steve turned and rubbed his thigh meat when the man released him, "That really hurt!"

"No name calling," he wagged a finger, "But he is right, it is about naptime and Tony has a rash now so I want to get that tended."

Logan shrugged, "We have spray here but if you want to go then pity that." he waved off.

Victor smacked his brother upside the head, "Help them find their way back."

"Why don't you do it?" he punched his arm and stood, "Actually...Why doesn't Jason?" he smirked and grabbed his brother's giant stuffed bear from the ezboy. No sooner than he did he got a flying elbow drop to the spine, "AUGH!"

"You leave Jason right where he is," Victor set the bear back properly.

"What the h3ll Victor! That really hurt!" he curled on the floor some.

"Well consider that payback for when you elbowed me in the dick!" he glared down.

Steve looked to the others and slowly the group started edging out of the house, "Thanks for having us over. We'll have to try for a longer visit for sure next time," he called as the two argued and eventually started fighting.

"They need a babysitter," Rhodes said as he lead Tony by the hand.

"I'm surprised Xavier didn't send them with one," the blond scoffed.

The hike back was much nicer. Tony was quiet the whole time, enjoying the scenery, and the weather was nice and sunny, making it easier to guide. Bucky loved just being able to get out and move about, being one with nature and all.

"Ok children," Rhodey let everyone into the cabin, "It is naptime."

"Are you going to nap, mama?" Tony looked to Rhodes hopeful.

"I'm not tired. Why don't you take a nap with Bucky? I'll make you a patlet on the livingroom floor," the man smiled and went to gather some extra blankets, "But first you need cream."

The man sighed but didn't feel like fighting, "I'm gonna get blanket."

After a few moments both boys were on the soft patlet mama made them, Tony clinging to his security blanket, using his polar bear as a little pillow, as Bucky clung to his raccoon.

"Alright, my little ones, enjoy your nap," Rhodes gave Bucky's forehead a kiss, he rolled his eyes when he turned to a Tony, puckering and leaning foreward, "Don't start acting all jealous," Rhodes gave him a peck on the lips, "You're still my baby boy."

Bucky watched Rhodey start to go, "Where's Steve?"

"You didn't think I wasn't going to wish you a good nap did you?" the blond smirked and kissed the top of Bucky's head and looked to his other adopted Brunette, "Be nice and share your mother," he wagged a finger at the man, only making Tony stick his tongue out at him, "Brat," Steve put the pacifier in his mouth and kissed his head before leaving.

Bucky looked to Tony and stuck his tongue out, snuggling his Raccoon.

Tony took his paci out and did the same with his blankie, "Have you named him yet?"

"No. Still thinking," he shook his head.

The younger man covered a yawn and pulled his blankie to his cheek, "What about Rocket?"

Bucky tilted his head some, "Why Rocket?"

"It's the only raccoon name I know," he put the paci back in his mouth and dozed off.

The metal armed man yawned. That was a weird name, but then again he hadn't seen anything normal yet.

A couple hours went by before Buck stretched out. He actually had a better nap than normal, no thrashing, which was good since him and Tony had gotten entertwined in the mist of their midday sleep. He looked at his younger brother as he laid on his flesh arm, the man couldn't help but reach out and rub his head. He was soft.

"You awake now?" Steve looked to his boys, "It's lunchtime and mama made me cook, so macaroni and chicken fingers for lunch," he gently shook Tony.

The lunch was good enough, Bucky enjoyed dipping his chicken in bbq while Tony enjoyed his honey mustard sauce. Rhodes and Steve talked between each other on ideas for entertainment.

"There is always camping," Steve smiled and winked at Bucky.

"No!" Tony complained, "I am NOT sleeping on ground! I already don't like being here. I'm not going to sleep outside," he crossed his arm, making a firm decision.

"You've never been camping, you don't know if you'd like it," The blond shook his head.

"I've never tried purposely burning myself either but I can figure from experience with burning myself accidently that I probably wouldn't like it," he shook his head firmly.

He just sighed, "Well how about you, Bucky? Would you like to try it?"

"That sounds fun, I suppose," if it involved him and Steve hanging out he was down for it, "Can I go outside until dinner?"

Steve shrugged. No harm in letting him roam a little, "Sure. Just don't get lost."

"Thank you," he smiled and put his dishes away, hurrying outside.


	21. Chapter 21

The man began walking on the path they had originally been on. He was a bit curious of these mutants and wanted to see exactly what they were suppose to be. What was a mutant anyway? He had heard the term before but he could see it first hand.

"What are you doing?" Tony called after him, hurrying up behind.

"You shouldn't sneak up on me. I may have a reaction," Bucky warned, "I'm going to find the mutants we saw earlier. I want to talk to them."

"There is this new invention, called a telephone," Tony started, "And what could you possibly want to talk about?"

"I want to ask them what mutants are," he hurried ahead.

"You don't just ask what they are, thats considered racist in this time period. Thats like asking Mama what makes him black," Tony rushed to keep up.

"Well thats easy, his colored skin, which isn't a mutation just a color," he pushed passed some brush.

The genius facepalmed, "How could I expect this to be easy? I'm talking to someone from the second world war!" The man just looked back at him a second before continuing on. Tony looked back from where they came from, "Come on, you're gonna get us in trouble!"

Buck paused at his words, but smiled some, "I'm happy you're so concerned for me."

"What are you talking about?"

"You said 'us' instead of 'me'."

"Did I? Slip of the tongue, regardless we need to get back!"

"Why?"

"Because you didn't tell Mama or Steve where you were going. You just said 'can I go outside' which is the equivilant of saying 'I'm going to my bedroom now', but going in there to get wasted. Trust me on this one."

"What does 'wasted' mean?"

"It means drunk," Tony grabbed his arm, "Listen, I've done really well not getting smacked for anything in the past month, I would like to not break this record on something stupid!"

The metal armed man tapped his foot as he waited, "Any responce yet?"

"Steve gave us the green light, he said just be home by supper. Old fart," Tony muttered the last part before going back toward his brother, "Oh and if the brothers weren't there or didn't want to be bothered come back."

"You are very rude to Steve," the elder gave him a look.

The genius shrugged, "And?"

"Why do you call Rhodey 'mommy'? Steve does the exact same thing and you'd better start being nicer to him," Bucky warned, wagging a finger towards him.

Tony was less than threatened by the action, "I am plenty nice to him. Now if you want to meet the mutants I suggest you get a move on."

"I'm warning you,"

"And I'm ignoring you. Have you forgotten whose home your in? Or whose food your eating? Whose bed you and Steve are sleeping in?" he gave him his less than impressed look, "You'd better mind who you're threatening. Going on about how I'm so unkind to Steve, if I really was unkind to him neither of you would be in my place."

Bucky narrowed his eyes, "Has that always got you your way? Swinging around your money?"

"Yep and it works really well," he smiled and continued to move forward.

"Maybe a month has been too long a break for you," he commented, taking his role as lead and walking the path towards the mutants' cabin.

"What do you define as being kindly, because we're obviously not seeing eye to eye."

"For one thing maybe you could not call him names and you're always being difficult with him and such. Isn't it obvious?"

"He is an old man, and so are you," he shrugged, "And so are the mutants,"he shrugged.

Bucky just gave him a look and huffed, getting to the mutants cabin.

"Didn't expect you guys so soon," Logan stretched out, "Come on in."

The time spent there was productive from Bucky's standpoint. He learned a lot of mutants and even heard of some impossible sounding ones.

"A man who can become metal? Thats something from a story clearly," he chuckled some.

"Nope, thats something from Russia," Logan smirked, laying his feet on his brother's lap, "And he has an older brother who can open portals or something along those lines."

"Well, Tony says you're both old men. How old?"

Victor shrugged, "Lost count, we were adult men during WW1."

"I thought you were Canadian," Tony squirmed in his seat as he played his phone games.

"We are," Logan shrugged.

"You look like you can use a hand," Vic smirked to the little genius, And judging by your lack of bag you need to borrow as well," he set his brother's legs aside and escorted Tony to their bedroom.

When they were out of sight Bucky looked to Logan, "Why is he such a brat?"

The mutant shrugged, "Well he can buy whatever he wants. He does work for what he has but he can be one. But you're asking the wrong person."

"He treats Steve rudely and mean," the metal armed man huffed.

Logan nodded, "Oh I see," he paused and tried to find thought, "Everyone reacts differently to different things and people. Most people say me and Vic hate eachother. For a while it might have been true. He hated me because he felt I abandoned him and I felt the same. Even now people still think we hate eachother because of how we fight and stuff, but some people are just different in the way they act towards each other."

Bucky stared at him, not quite following,

"As you've seen, we fight a lot but there is a lot of love and respect between us even though it doesn't seem like it."

"Well he treats his mommy like he's the best thing ever."

"Thats because, to Tony, he is," Logan shrugged, "Just like how Steve is clearly the best person to you. Does Steve feel he's being treated unkindly or is it just you? Because if it's just you maybe you should once again ask Steve. Tony and Steve probably just have a different relationship than you and him do."

He crossed his arms, "When will your supper be drained of all it's blood?"

"Shouldn't be much longer, I went back and ran some water on it a while ago," he looked to the man.


	22. Chapter 22

"How long until the kids should be back?" Rhodes asked as he looked between his laptop and paperwork. He was actually surprised Ironbabe wanted to go back out for a hike.

"Should be back soon, I told them to be back by dinner," Steve stared into his arm, "How do they seem to you? Together? Do they get along enough?"

"Well they have average sibling rivalry," the col shrugged, "Tony isn't good at sharing as you know. His head almost exploded when Bucky called me 'mama'."

"Yeah, I know," he sighed, "What do we do about this? How can we make it easier?"

"I'm an only child, how would I know?"

The blond shrugged, "Good question. Though I do admit I enjoy having a clinger, it's a bit difficult when Tony decides he wants to rival in clinging now.' he looked to the clock, "Better go fight them."

"I'm sure they'll balance eventually." he jotted some notes.

Steve arrived at the cabin and knocked a few times. He could hear arguing going on inside and slowly opened the door to peek in.

The boys were around a game of Operation, with several other board games on display. Victor and Logan were making faces at each other as they would try to delicately pluck the pieces from the victum's body. Tony was keeping score and Bucky was just laughing as he waited his turn.

"You're a cheat," Logan handed the metal armed man the tweezers.

"Oh so tickling is cheating when it's your turn but when you do it to me on my turn it's perfectly legal," he smirked and pushed him, getting pushed back.

"Yeah, whatever, old man," Logan smirked, "Don't let him win, Bucky."

"What are we playing after this?" Tony asked. He needed to set it up since they were down to the last pieces.

"Victor chose last," Bucky commented, removing the funny bone.

"Well we should play Twister next," Tony smirked.

"Pretty sure that isn't actually a board game," Vic took the tweezers again, "You know that have a you version of this game?" he looked to Tony.

"And spiderman and hulk and a ton of others," he shrugged, keeping score.

Steve just smiled at them all having fun, he hated to bring the kids home, "Hey guys." The group looked over and gave waves or verbal hellos, "Sorry to interupt but one more game then the boys have to come back for dinner and the bedtime routine."

"Can we stay here for dinner? Please?" Bucky begged. The only person he had to play with was Tony. It was always nice to have someone new.

Steve nodded, "Ok, thats fine. Would you bring them back after dinner?" he looked to the mutants.

"Yeah you got it," Logan waved a hand and began to roll out the twister mat since Bucky beat them both.

"Where are the kids?" Rhodes asked. He'd just dawned his apron and was preparing to make dinner.

"They were having fun so I told them they could stay and play. The brothers will be bringing them back after dinner."

"Well thats good," he nodded, "What do you want for dinner then?"

"Right hand green," Bucky called as he struggled, "You two should lose some weight."

"He needs to lose some weight," Vic struggled with his younger brother on him.

Tony spun and got right leg red, "Limber up a little guys," he smirked, this was one of his favorite games.

"You're weird, Stark," Logan stretched to place his foot, "Food should about be ready to cook, Vic."

"I'll cook when you lose," he grunted, struggling to get his arm over Bucky.

After an hour or more of games it was finally time to cook. Thankfully that didn't take too long. And for reasons Tony declined any of the deer he'd seen them butchering. Bucky, however, dived face first into the meal and was it good.

"Why don't you want any?" Logan munched his steak and looked to the shorter man.

"I like to not see my meal as fresh kill," Tony just ate the salad and potatos, "Might want to give Full Metal a sippy cup so he doesn't spill." Buck gave him a glare.

"Uhm. We don't really have any," Logan went to check the cabinet, "We have bottles," they felt good on the mutants' teeth, "Wait, we have some," he reached further back and got one, rinsing it before adding the drink and handing it to Bucky, "Didn't figure you to be like Tony."

"I'm not like him," he scoffed, "My arm is weird and it keeps acting up."

"What's wrong with being like me? Is it because I'm not as tortured and brooding as you? Or that I wear less makeup?" Tony sucked at the silicon nipple of his bottle.

The former weapon glared, "You're annoying."

"He's your little brother, it's his job to be annoying," Vic scoffed.

"Just like it's your job to be annoying and bossy as his older brother," Logan nodded.

The metal armed man just huffed.

After dinner, before they were taken home Bucky thought he might be able to ask Victor for some advice that Logan might not be able to give.

"How do you be a good big brother?"

"What?" he looked down at him, "Well...It's an older brother's job to look out for his brother, even if you both hate it. You also have to admit when you make mistakes."

"Well it's hard having Tony," he sighed, "At least you have Logan."

"Jimmy?" Vic scoffed, "He can be a royal pain in my butt, just like I can him- in more ways than one. But thats beside the point. Tony likes attention. Why do you think he ended up liking being treated like a baby? Means he's the center of someone's world. Don't you like being the center of Blondie's?"

"Well...Yes, but I'm...It's different for me!" he stamped a foot, "I've never had anyone be kind to me the way Steve is. No one treats me like I'm worth anything like they do..."

"Ah, you're jealous," he nodded.

"Am not."

He gave a toothy smirk, "You are. And I'm pretty sure Tony is of you."

He blinked and titled his head to him, "Why would he be jealous of me?"


	23. Chapter 23

The night began to come to a close and Bucky still had Victor's words on his head. What did he have that Tony would be jealous of?

"Ducky, ducky. Quack, quack, quack," Rhodes played about with Tony and his rubber duck as he gave him a bath, "Did you have fun with Victor and Logan?"

"Yeah a blast," he smiled and played with the bubbles.

"Did Bucky have fun?"

"Yeah he had a lot of fun," he nodded and squeezed the rubber toy, "You think he'd want a swimming bath toy?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't object to it," he rinsed the shampoo from his baby's hair, careful of his eyes, "How are you feeling about having a big brother?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. Am I suppose to feel a certain way about it?"

"Well, how do you feel? I'm sure you have an opinion," he pulled the plug.

Tony sat as the water depleted, thinking about it. There had been very little thought put towards it. Honestly he had put just as little thought towards Steve being there as well, it was just what it was. Someone there.

Eventually he just asked, "Is there a way you want me to feel?"

"How do I want you to feel?" the colonel wrapped the towel around him and took him out to dry, "I want to know if you are happy or not."

"I'm happy," he nodded, holding on to his mama's shoulders as he climbed on to the rug.

Rhodes just smiled and carried him to the bed, "Good. And are you going to share?" he laid him down and began powdering his bottom, "Steve, make sure you put Bucky's diaper on before bed!"

"But I was dry all day," Bucky whined.

Tony heard the whine and looked to Rhodes, "What do I have to share?"

"Me, and Steve," he lifted his feet and slid the diaper under his twice paled tush.

That had the man cringing, "Can't I just share Steve?"

"Thats not how it works," he shook his head and continued dressing him.

"Why do I have to share you?" he muttered under his breath, "Shouldn't Steve be enough?"

"I'm not even enough for you," he smiled and rubbed lotion on Tony's torso, careful of the scars on his chest and his arch.

He gave him a distraught look, "Yes you are," he quickly hugged the man, "I need you, don't leave."

Rhodey flinched and quickly hugged him back, "I'm not going anywhere, don't cry. I just meant I'm not the only one taking care of you. Steve helps me with you as well."

Tony sobbed into his chest, "You're not going to leave me too?"

"No, no," he kissed his forehead several times and rubbed circles in his back, "I would never leave my baby. But you will have to share me."

He whined some, "Because he has no one but Steve?"

"Right," Rhode's pulled the man on his lap to finish prepping him for bed, "But you are my number one baby, you know that."

The genius nodded and sighed. He hated sharing.

"Do I have to?" Bucky pouted as Steve put the cute diaper on it, "I was dry all day."

"Well you would be dry all day, you only wet in your sleep," Steve taped the straps onto the orange design, "Keep them dry and I'll get you a treat in the morning," he pulled his pants up for him.

"What kind of treat?" he blinked, "A cookie?"

"If thats what you want," he nodded and got changed for bed, "How was dinner?"

"It was delicious. Tony didn't want any deer, so I got his and it was great. Perfectly cooked," he climbed under the blanket, "Think mama would cook some?"

"I'm sure he would if you ask. I'm happy you had a good time and made some new friends," he climbed in next to him, "Night buddy."

"Night...daddy," he covered a yawn before going to sleep. Steve smiled and kissed his temple.

Bucky stared at the ceiling. He couldn't believe this. It shouldn't have happened, he was very careful.

Steve stretched and looked to him, "Whats wrong Buck?" he checked the clock, 2:47am, "Can't sleep?"

"No...thats not it," he continued glaring up.

The blond looked to the side and back at him, "Then what is it?" he sat up and looked to the bed. He paused and raised the blankets, "Are you wet?" the metal armed man huffed. Steve sighed and sat up, "I'll go get you a fresh one."

To get the supplies Steve had to sneak into Tony and Rhodey's room. As always Tony was gripping to his current and normal bed partner, resting his head against the darker man's pillow. Rhodes himself had an arm wrapped around his boy's shoulders as to protect him even in his sleep.

The blond pulled the covers higher over them and grabbed Tony's items, a diaper, powder and wipes, before walking back out to his room. In his room Bucky was still glaring up.

"It happens," he covered a yawn and walked over, pantsing him. A quick change and the man was good as new, "Alright, night."

Bucky pouted and turned over, poking the rabbit on his diaper. Curse Hydra and their side effects.

The blond yawned and waved to his coparent, "Morning Rhodes, how'd you sleep?" he took a glass of OJ to go with his toast.

The other man bit down on his piece of toast, "I think I said the wrong thing to Tony," he looked about the cabinets, "I also think it's about time to go shopping again."

"Yeah, probably going to have to get Bucky pull ups," he nodded.

Rhodes just gave him a look, "Don't jump for too much joy. Fury wants to meet with us again. Says we might be able to go back to Tony's place soon."

"Thank goodness!" he smiled, flinching at a loud thud and a shout.

"And excuse me, Tony just fell out of the bed," the mother sighed and started up the stairs.


	24. Chapter 24

"Mama, can I have a juice?" Bucky went through the fridge. He was more bored than hungry but eating did give him something to do.

"I don't care, honey," Rhodes went down the list of stuff he had to check over and emails he had to send. Anything he had to sign would have to wait until last.

Tony pouted hearing Bucky's pet name and crawled over to _his _mama and pulled at his pantleg.

"Busy, Tony," he said without looking, "Where is Steve?"

"He went outside to cut some firewood," Buck sat and watched his little brother's movements.

The younger man managed to climb up in his mother's lap by the time Steve walked in.

"Someone being clingy?" The blond smirked as he watched his youngest suck greedily at his bottle and play with his mama's ear.

"I wish he would stop smacking in my ear," the man commented as he typed on his laptop.

"You prefer him tugging at them?" he smiled and set more wood up. They didn't need it, but he was bored.

"He's not tugging my ears, he's playing with my earrings," he reached over the toddler of a man and read through one of the packets he had to approve.

"You have earrings?" Bucky raised a confused brow.

"Since college," he picked Tony up and set him on his feet, "Go play or something."

"Well I'd be making some alterations on my suits if I was at home." he sighed and sat on the arm rest. The colonel had several packs of papers on the couch seats so he there was no way to sit next to him at the moment.

"Too bad we're not at your home," Steve sighed, "Why don't you go see if Victor and Logan are still in their cabin? You had a lot of fun last time."

"Oh! Yeah!" Bucky quickly went towards the door. He had almost forgotten about the mutants.

"Bucky!" Mama called, "Take Tony with you. And a couple of his diapers in case."

The man groaned slightly, but complied, rushing to grab one of the already made diaperbags mama kept on hand, before taking Tony's hand and rushing out.

"Slow down!" the goateed man struggled to keep up with his running, "What are you in such a rush for?"

Bucky huffed and grabbed Tony with his metal arm, carrying him off as he continued to sprint, "Come on, I want to go have a little fun."

Tony was very not fun of being carried while the man ran but what could he do at that point?

Victor was sucking his thumb as he slept against his giant bear, his little brother leaning on his side as he joined in a slumber. The sudden slamming on the door made him flinch and curl up more to get comfy. Logan stretched out and leaned further into his brother's side. Another round of banging and he groaned.

The younger man sat up and looked to his brother with a glare, slapping his diapered rump, hearing him yelp, "Lazy," he stood, leaving his brother to rub his bum.

"Look who is was, none other than the two new brothers," Logan covered a yawn and opened the door wide for them, "Ok, come on in."

"Hey," Bucky smiled and set his little brother on his feet, "How are you guys doing?"

"Doing well, I guess. Came back over to get your butt kicked on another game?" he smirked.

"OH am I ready," he smirked, "What type of games you got in mind?"

the taller man shrugged, "We could spar," he tapped his arm, "Put that to use."

"Think you can deal with it?" he smiled, rearing for a good spar.

"I think I can handle it," he put fingers to his lips, "Lets go outside," he did not want to encure the wrath Victor would bring down on his head if he was awakened.

He smiled and hurried after him outside, "Are you ok Tony?" he looked back to his little brother who was relaxing against the giant kitten. Guess he was ok.

"We have to be at Shield tomorrow," Rhodes was finally able to relax and stretch out with Tony out of the house and all his paperwork done.

Steve sighed into the pillow, "Better not tell Tony, you know he hates meetings."

The man snickered, "Fury actually said he had something for Tony so I'm not worried."

"Is it a belt?"

Mama just rolled his eyes at the comment.

The mutant grunted as he was slammed into the tree, he quickly ran around the back of the grouping of them, avoiding Bucky as he climbed. The former weapon scanned the area, figuring where his opponent would come next. It was a bit difficult since he was all over the place.

Logan had just got done sparring with his brother so he was still in the mind set so he was having it a little easy. He smirked and sat and waited before jumping out.

Soon as he jumped at him Bucky turned and nailed him in the chest. He expected it to be a solid punch but ended up being a hard half slap.

The mutant grunted still and rubbed his chest, "What was that? You can hit harder than that, I'll heal," he assured him.

"I'm trying, stupid arm Tony gave me won't work all the time," he flexed it and made a fist several times.

"Yeah? I had to learn how to deal with my claws when I got the adimatium on my bones. Hurt twice as much coming out," he rubbed between his knuckles at the thought.

"Can I see them again?" he looked to him. The man nodded and popped them out, "What is with people and metal?"

"I always wondered that myself," he shrugged, "So ready to go again?"

"You know it," he smiled, ready to work the arm out again.


	25. Chapter 25

The two men played for hours, panting and laughing at each other's endurance. By this point they had opted to lay on the ground and relax for a minute.

"Wow, I didn't know mutants were so packed with stamina," Bucky tried to ease his breathing some.

Logan chuckled, "Not many humans can keep up with me. Good job."

The man smiled, something he had enjoyed the capability to do a lot lately, and traced the clouds in the sky, "That one looks like a dinosaur."

The other paused, "That one looks like a gator," he pointed up.

"That one is a helicopter!"

As they went back and forth describing the clouds a large shadow fell over them, "How long have you two been out here?"

The blue eyed man looked over, "Hi Victor."

"Hello," he leaned down and tapped his brother's front, "You're soaked."

"Change me," he pulled his pants down without a second though.

Bucky was so confused about all these diapers. Maybe it was just something people liked to do. He figured good to ask, "Do you guys like wearing those? 'Cause I'm not sure whats so fun about it..."

"It's not fun," Logan told him, "We don't wear them 'cuz we want to, we wear them 'cuz we have to." he looked to Bucky, "Can't hold it like you can. Our plumbing doesn't work."

"Like Tony's," he nodded, remembering they had told him that before.

"Not quite but kinda yeah," Vic nodded, "He had an accident therefore a reason why his doesn't. Ours just stopped for no real reason. And off that subject maybe you two should drink some water or something, can't have you going home dehydrate," the older mutant looked to Bucky, "Have your mom ready to kick us to dust."

He snickered, "Yeah, my throat is a little dry."

The trio returned to find Tony in the kitchen disassembling things.

"What are you doing to the toaster?" Logan stared.

"Making it better," he said as he twisted a few screws.

"Just put it back together in an order where it wont fly acorss the kitchen," Vic handed both the guys cups of water.

Buck looked at his and turned to the door, "Can I have another sippy?"

"Oh sorry, forgot," Vic went to the cabinet and got him his preferred holder.

"Thanks," he smiled sucking it down. At that moment he realized he had worked up quite the apetite, "Got anything to snack on?"

"We got left over deer," he smirked.

"Oh I'll totally take it," the man smiled. That deer was delicious whether or not Tony wanted to try it.

Time continued on as they hung with the mutants until Tony's phone rang.

"Hi mama," he leaned against the chair, "Yeah, we're still here with them. No I have no real idea what time it is really," he looked to his nails, "Ok, we'll be back in a little while. Love you, bye," he turned to Bucky, "It's like 8 pm and we're late for dinner so he wants us home."

The metal armed man pouted and put his dishes in the sink, "Where are you guys at since I'm assuming you guys are just here visiting."

Logan shrugged, "Well I work at a school but we do have a place," he wrote down the address.

"Or they're with Hulk," Tony commented, going to get his bag.

"Can it Stark," Vic bit down on his steak.

Buck smiled before taking Tony's hand, "Better get back now before we get our ears boxed," he hurried out.

"Ears boxed...?" Tony looked at him confused.

"Did you have fun?" Rhodes asked Bucky as he combed his hair. He made Steve get Tony ready for bed so they could each spend time with the other child.

"Yeah, it was really fun. We spared and I had more deer," he looked back, "Can you make deer?"

"I can look up some recipes for vension, sure," he nodded, "Have you ever had rabbit? Or duck?"

He paused, "I don't think so? Are they good?"

"Very, I love alligator and kangaroo. I had those when I had to go to Australia. Oh they were delicious," Rhodes' mouth watered at the memory.

"I want to try them all!" the metal armed man sighed, they all sounded devine, "When can we have them? Can we have Sam make them? He's a really good cook, have you ever tasted his food?"

"I'll make sure to invite him and try some of his cooking," he tapped the boy's hip, "Alright up so I can put your diaper on."

Bucky just pouted and climbed off the man's lap and went to the bed.

Steve pulled the shirt over Tony's his head, "You're doing such a good job," he started to put his pants on him and looked down at the swelling of his nappy, "Did you pee again?"

Tony, of course wasn't paying attention but reached down and grabbed at the front of the diaper, "Uhm...yes."

The blond rolled his eyes and got another pamper for him. He did enjoy these cloth ones, though he just finally got use to the disposible, "I'm happy you're being kind with Bucky."

"He's absolutely your friend," Tony commented, "All he does is go on about how I'm so unkind to you. A real stick in the mud like you."

The man rolled his blue eyes and poured more powder on his rear, "Yes I'm treated so lovingly by you," he pulled his shorts up for him, "Ready for your night bottle?"

Tony nodded eagerly, as if the older man had to ask. Steve nodded and pulled him on to his lap and put the silicon nipple in his mouth and allowed the man to suck greedily at it. He really was a baby.

After about ten minutes Tony had sucked the water down and was content. The father figure sat him on his shoulder and began patting his back to get the gas out. After a few pats Tony let out a belch and he smiled, setting him in the bed, "Night Tony," he kissed his forehead.

"Mama," Bucky whined, tugging at the straps some.

"You were wet last night so yes," he helped him into bed. He looked to the raccoon and picked him up, "Whats that Rocket?" he leaned to it, "Bucky should sleep now? I agree," he handed the smiling man his toy and kissed his forehead, "Night night."

"Good night, Mama." he snuggled the raccoon and pulled the cover to his shoulder before falling into a nice deep sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

"Getting ready?" Steve called as he changed Bucky out of his wet nappy, "Really flooded this one," he commented as he wiped him down.

"Lets go, Tony," Rhodes got the man's clothes, "Come here."

"I'm not going to a meeting, especially not with Sheild," he hurried around the bed to avoid being dressed, "I'm not in the mood."

"I didn't ask you, come here," he called, "I like being punctual."

Tony stamped his foot, having a mini tissy, "I don't want to go see Fury!"

James gave him a look, "Do you want a spanking? Because you're about to get one," that threat softened Tony's face some, "Get over here and get dressed."

The genius huffed and stamped again.

"Ok, then you want a spanking," he reached and grabbed his arm.

"No, I don't want a spanking!" he covered his rear and pulled back.

"Then you're not getting cupcakes for the next week," he pulled him closer.

"No!" he whined.

Rhodes pulled him closer and swatted his rear, "You stop that," he sat him on the bed and began redressing him.

"I don't want to see Fury," he huffed, rubbing his bottom.

"No one asked what you wanted," the mother continued to dress, "And I want you to behave while we're there. And if you don't," he warned, "I will take you to the bathroom. Understand?"

Tony pouted and looked off, crossing his arms. Rhodes gave him a look, turned him, took the back of his pants down and landing ten hard swats to the back of his diaper, "Ok, ok, I understand!" he whined, rubbing his bottom.

"You better drop the attitude," he wagged a scolding finger, "No more of this naughtiness."

"But I don't like meetings with Fury," he kicked his feet some.

"I'm sure," he pulled the shirt on him and buttoned him up.

Tony sighed as they walked. Normally he'd have been able dodge it, until super nanny Coulson came and got him, but unfortunately Rhodey was pretty good at getting him in the habit of coming to meetings.

"What's up Iron," Clint gave him a mischevious smirk.

"My property tax probably," he shrugged, "How goes life making couples?"

"Oh a cupid joke, cute," he glared and looked to Bucky, "Whose this? New lover?"

Steve slapped the short blond in the back of the head, "This is Bucky. Be polite."

Clint winced, rubbing his head, "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the flag. Oh, and Stark," he gave a smirk, "Fury got a nice little gift for you to enjoy during meetings."

"Oh how kindly of him," Tony was more than sure it wouldn't be something he liked.

"Put me down! Put me down!" Tony pushed at the patched man's shoulders as he was lifted off the ground.

"Losing some weight, Stark?" Fury set him in a chair and locked the table of it into place with a smirk, "Perfect fit."

The group had to hold snickers and giggles as the lead man fastened the genius into the wooden Tony sized high chair. It's cute black fabric with grey bows matched Tony's navy blue button up, which just made it all the better. Appropriate to say the least.

"And I thought it would be a tight fit, you've even got room," the man crossed his arms and gave a proud smirk as the genius kicked and struggled to unlock it, "Sorry, Stark, special lock just for you. And it's not bolted to the floor so I suggest not kicking too much. Wouldn't want to fall would you?"

Tony glared daggers at the man as he walked to the head of the table.

"Tell me where you got that, I must know," Rhodes smiled.

"Rhodey!" the man glared to him.

"Don't worry, Rhodes, I got one for you as well," he gave a discreet wink, "Now that we're all settled in we can start our meeting"

Tony merely crossed his arms in a huff.

"We've managed to trace back to the root of where some of the men were dispatched from, however there will be more coming. There have been several we've taking into custody so the numbers of who they have is dwindling low, but we wont make a stupid assumption that they're entirely out of commission yet." Fury walked back and forth.

Steve sighed, "So basically we have to always watch our backs?"

"Like normal," Tony struggled at the lock again.

"Not so much more than the normal for you three, but definately for him," he nodded towards Bucky.

"Any suggestions?" Steve looked over hopefully.

"Keep a close eye on him until I come up with something," the man commented, "Thats all that I need you all for now."

"Great, can I get out now?" Tony complained as he kicked his feet lightly.

Fury smirked and unlocked it, letting him out, "Be a good boy Stark."

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered, rushing as far away from the taller man as possible, "I don't like him."

"Well I certainly like his ideas," Rhodes smirked, "Should have thought of that myself by now."

"Surprising we didn't," Steve nodded, "We gotta figure out what to do with Bucky," he whispered to the Lut. Colonel.

"There is nothing we can do other than keep an eye on him. It's not like he's completely defenseless, like Tony," the man responded, "At least he has a major capability to defend himself. But we just need to do the best we can to keep it from getting to that point."

The former weapon just watched the two go back and forth, wondering if it was all really worth it. Or if he could live a normal-ish life.

**Hello from BR16!**

**So happy you guys are enjoying this new story. Just wanted to warn you I'm going out of town for a little while and can't bring my laptop. But when I return I will upload your chapters. Have a great one!**


	27. Chapter 27

"Where are you going?" Tony watched as his mother glided about the bedroom getting dressed, "You're not going to work are you?"

"Yes, baby, I am," the man replied, buttoning his shirt and brushing his hair back. He would have to make up that week, but with him doing all his paperwork that would be as easy as strutting into a meeting or two and giving a few words to the new arrivals.

"Why do you have to work?" The genius gave a cute little whine, "I have more han enough money for us to live four lifetimes."

"More like six," he nodded some, "But I don't just work because I have to. I enjoy doing what I do."

"Can I come?"

"Absolutely not," Rhodes scoffed, "Bucky, tell your daddy to fix you guys breakfast, I'm off."

"He's not here!" the elder man called from his seat in the kitchen.

"Where is he? The gym?" that was where he normally resided on rainy mornings.

"He went to work."

Rhodes stopped dead in his tracks, "He what!?"

Steve was stalking some men on the ship, his current assignment he had to work with Natasha. When the bearded man turned the corner he got a nice mouth full of boot and the other tasted sheild. Steve made quick work of them as several others ran over.

As he huffed and continued taking men down left and right he suddenly felt a vibration in his loins, "Uh, hello?" he panted, continuing to dodge.

"Where are you!?" Rhodes shouted into his ear.

"At work, the thing I do to make money and keep myself busy," he delievered a sturdy upper cut.

"You went to work and didn't say anything to me. I have to go to work and the kids have no babysitter!"

A roll backwards to avoid gunshots, "So get one."

"I can't get one on notice this short. Next time you could at least tell me you have to go back to work, Steve," the Col sighed in frustration.

"So what are you going to do? Leave the kids at home?"

"No, I'll have to take them with me to work today. And only today," he gave the gleeful Tony a look. "Tomorrow they need a babysitter, I trust you can handle that."

"Sure, yes, whatever you say. I really can't be on the phone at work. I'll call later, sorry, bye," he rushed the man off the phone and got back to the badies at hand, "Now, where were we?"

Tony smiled triumphantly as Rhodes walked him and Bucky towards the building, "Both of you behave. I have work to do and I can't be dragging you two back to this room every ten minutes," he unlocked the door to his office and set Tony's bag down on the floor.

Bucky looked about the office, it was sizeable, so apparently his mama had a lot of power in this field.

"What are we suppose to do?" the metal armed man sat to the couch.

"You can watch tv, play some of the games that you two brought, or color," he slapped hard at the back of Tony's hand, "Don't touch anything."

The man winced and rubbed where he got slapped, "What was that for?! I was gonna fix it?"

"It isn't broken," he set the calculator back on his desk, "Alright, Bucky, that door is the bathroom." The older brunette looked to it, "Alright, now both of you sit and eat your food," he handed them both their McD's breakfast bags. He normally was sparce about fast food but they had to eat and he was in too much of a rush to cook.

Tony bounced on the couch as he bit into his hashbrown, "How long are we going to be here?"

"Until we go home," Rhodes checked Tony's diaperbag again. Hopefully twenty pampers would be enough. It should be, but there were times where he ended up staying over night.

Bucky smiled and looked to the TV as he ate his food. It was nice to be out of the house, even though he really was just in another place to sit and watch TV.

After settling himself and the kids in Rhodes was off to his first meeting of the day. He, of course, made sure to tell the kids not to fool around and to stay in his office. Hopefully they would heed his commands, but with children one never knows.

"So what is he again?" Bucky broke the concentration of the cartoons he and his brother were enjoying.

"Well he was a pilot, and technically still is, but his official title is Lutienet Colonel," Tony rocked some as he sucked his paci.

"So is this an air force?"

"Pretty much."

The man rubbed his chin with his metal hand. He was eager to explore it, sounded fun, "Interesting," he stood and began towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Tony sighed.

"Just looking about," he peeked his head out of the door.

"Mama said to stay here and wait. Asides, he's gonna be back soon."

"Well I just wanna see what's out there, I'll be right back," he assured his younger brother.

The genius scoffed and went into Rhodes' desk, pulling out a sucker, "No you wont."

Bucky started to say something but saw the candy and walked over, "I want one."


	28. Chapter 28

The first meeting was only twenty minutes, which was just fine by Rhodes, he was ready to eat his own breakfast.

He stepped in the room and began to praise them for waiting then he noticed the suckers, "Who told you to go in my desk?"

The younger man shrugged.

Mama stormed over to him, snatching the sucker from his hand and smacking the back of it, "Naughty," he did the same with Bucky, "Naughty."

Tony whined and rubbed his hand, "But they're mine."

"Actually I bought them, so they're mine and you need to ask before you just take something out of my desk," he wrapped them back up and put them away, "Color in your books."

Bucky pouted, rubbing his hand and taking out his rainforest coloring book again as his younger brother pouted and took his.

Mama was able to sit with his boys a good couple of hours, he even joined them on the rug to color, using one of the little books they gave to children who took the tour the facility.

"I want one of these," Bucky pointed to the book, "May I get one?"

"Of course you can," Rhodes smiled and rubbed his hair back, "I'll bring you one back after my meeting."

"You have another one?"

"This is work," he nodded, pushing himself up from the ground, "Alright, lets get you changed right quick," he pushed Tony to lay on his back so he could do this quickly.

"I'm not wet," the man shook his head as he looked to his caretaker.

"Aren't you?" Rhodes checked him, "Well, well, you aren't," he smiled and nodded, "I'm sure you will be by the time I come back. You two be good boys and when I return I'll give you the suckers back," he smiled, rubbing their heads before leaving.

Bucky smiled as the man left, "He's really nice, I see why you like him so much," he stood and went towards the bathroom.

After washing his hands the older man came out and looked to his younger brother, "What do you think Mama went to do? I know a meeting but what about?"

Tony shrugged, "Maybe something to do with the suit I let him keep."

"Oh, ok," he nodded and headed towards the door again to leave.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to check some things out, you stay here."

"You're not suppose to be leaving." he watched from the couch.

The man scoffed and looked back, "Do you do everything you're told?"

Tony raised a brow, "Is that a challenge of sorts?"

"Not at all, just going to get me a coloring book so mama doesn't have to worry about it," he hurried out of the room expecting Tony to follow, which he soon did.

"Do you even know where to get it? I'm pretty sure you don't even know what year it is yet?" Tony closed the door after himself.

The man rolled his powder blue eyes, "Well you've been here plenty of times, where do I find one?"

"You can get one from the tours."

He smiled and pinched Tony's cheek, "Thank you, now if you'll excuse me." he went looking about to find one.

He slapped his hand away and followed him, "You still don't know where it is."

The boys walked around for a while, because Bucky constantly ignored Tony's attempts to point him in the right way. He did want a coloring book, but he wanted to explore more, Afterall, he had no idea when he would be back.

"We need to get back to the office now," the younger man looked about at all the machinery. There were so many updates and alterations that those things needed.

Bucky looked to the plane, getting a sudden vision. _Loud, loud! Bright, too bright, too loud! DUCK! _

The man suddenly fell to the ground on hands and one knee. He paused, panting. It took a moment until he realized all the eyes on him. He looked off to the side and back to Tony, "I'm not in the field?"

"Are you ok, sir?" one of the security guards asked.

He shook his head and pulled him by the arm, "We really need to get back to the office now."

"I couldn't agree more?" Rhodes commented from the coffee table.


	29. Chapter 29

Rhodes walked into his office and gave both his children looks, grabbing his youngest arm, "What did I say before I left?"

He winced and looked off, "Not to leave the office? But."

He ignored him and looked to Bucky, "And what made you two think it was ok? Huh?"

Bucky looked over at Rhodes face, "Uhm...I?" he looked about the room, "It was Tony's idea!"

The genius' jaw hit the floor, "What!?"

"Oh really?"

"Tony said we should go on a tour to get more coloring books," he told the man.

Rhodey gave Bucky a look before turning to Tony and scoffing, pulling him to the couch, "You turn and face the wall," he told the metal armed man.

"But it's not true mommy!" he whimpered as he was pulled. He always pulled the 'mommy' card during elevated situations, be it him in trouble or just really emotional.

Rhodes sat at the couch and gave him a look, "I said don't leave my office. If Bucky leaves it you go to the security and tell them and they'll notify me and you won't be in trouble," he unfastened the brat's jeans, pulling them to his knees.

"But, but," he whined as he was propped over his mother's knee.

He gave Tony's diapered rear a stern swat, each one connecting to his bottom with a pap noise. After the thirtith swat fell Rhodes stood his pouting boy up, "Now off to a wall with you," he escorted the sniffling boy.

Bucky looked to his little brother who was placed next to him. It had been enough to make Tony's eyes well but not enough to make him actually cry. Even with that he felt really bad.

"Mama?" he started to turn but had his ear suddenly pulled, tearing him from the wall.

"You and I are going to the bathroom so I can wash your mouth out," Rhodes hauled him to the restroom.

"What?"

The man opened the door and had his adopted eldest stand in front of the sink and grabbed a toothbrush, rubbing it against the bar of soap. Bucky cringed and covered his mouth.

"Open, now," Rhodes held the toothbrush near his mouth.

"I don't want my mouth washed out."

"Then you shouldn't have lied to me, and I'm telling Steve about it too."

Bucky whined, "Don't tell Steve," he quickly opened his mouth, getting the vile brush shoved into his mouth. The stale, pungent odor of the soap filled his mouth, throat and nostrils as his mouth was punished. All he could do was struggle not to gag.

After his mouth was filled with suds Mama had him rinse so he didn't swallow any. Without any other words he brought him to the desk and reached in, grabbing a spoon he left in the drawer.

Bucky backed away covering his bottom, "Why are you going to use that? You didn't use it on Tony!"

Rhodey just pulled him to the couch, "Because he didn't lie to me or blame someone else for his actions."

He looked to the side and no longer argued or fought, he just allowed his mother to take his pants down to get to his pull up.

There was nothing else to scold the man about so the Lut. Col pulled him over his lap and brought the spoon down with a loud whack.

Buck's eyes widdened as he pushed against mama's lap, "Ow!" he sobbed as the spoon continuously connected to his rear, "Oww! Sorry, mama! Sorry I lied! Sorry I blamed Tony!"

Rhodes held him down, switching between left and right sit spots. He wanted this to be felt everytime he sat.

Soon the former weapon broke down, after the 40th whack, "I'm sorry, it was all my idea. I'm sorry I got Tony involved. I'm so stupid."

Hearing that Rhodes picked him up from his lap and looked him in his eyes, "You are NOT stupid, and don't you ever give me that. You may be a bit brash but thats ok, we're going to work on that."

The man sniffled as tears ran down his cheeks. He hugged tight to his serrogate mother, sobbing into his stomach.

"It's ok," Rhodes rubbed his back and shoulder as he called for Tony to get out of the corner. Angry as he was with Bucky even Stark wasn't cold enough to not be moved with sympathy for his brother. He found himself in the same position often.

Mama pulled his baby next to him to hug him as well so he didn't feel neglected, "Neither of my babies are stupid or even bad. Naughty, occassionally, acting without thinking, often, but still good," he rubbed both their backs, offering comfort in the way only a mother knew how.

"I don't know how you two pee so much," Rhodey had his items set up and was getting to work wiping Tony down first as he was prone to rashes. Once the fresh pamper was put on him he turned attention to the elder one, "Alright, pants off so we can get another pull up on you."

Bucky pouted, dropping his pants and ripping the sides of the pull up. He had no idea he was even wet.

"Good thing I brought a few extras in case," Rhodes chuckled to himself as he powdered the winter solider's red bum.

Once the cleaning was done the man pulled out his futon couch bed and had them both down for a nap while he went to the restroom.

"Tony?" Bucky called sheepishly from behind his raccoon. The man ignored his call, which he expected, "I guess you're angry."

"You're perceptive," Tony commented, keeping his blanket to his cheek.

He sighed and looked to the wall, "I am sorry I blamed you."

While the kiddies slept Rhodes sent Steve a text, reminding him on a babysitter. Suggesting him not asking Thor again since he did choke Tony, which lead Mama Lion to break a spoon over the demigodling's leg or rear. Somewhere in that area. That may not make him want to babysit, not that Rhodey wanted him to regardless.

Steve nodded at the text as he at his lunch. He knew just the person.


	30. Chapter 30

"Ok, how many hours do you need me there?" Sam asked, panting some. He had just enjoyed a nice jog before getting a call, "And do you want me at your place again or them at mine?"

"What do you feel more comfortable doing?" Steve signed off on a bit of paperwork and got ready to call it a day.

He shrugged and started to make his way back home,"Doesn't matter to me, whatever you think is best."

"Well maybe Tony's place since that has plenty of stuff to keep them both occupied," he had just got Bucky a nice new toy as well.

"Okie dokie, what time do you need me there?"

"I think James leaves about five am for work, and I have no idea when I'm leaving. Possibly the same time."

"So you want me to be at your place about five?" he shrugged. He was an army guy himself and was use to getting up at derranged times of the night and day so five didn't sound too bad.

"Can you? Please? I'm gonna see about another babysitter and I know this is short notice, but you were the first person I thought of."

"It's no problem. I'm actually kinda happy I stayed with you those few days so there should be no surprises," he smirked.

"Thanks a lot and of course Mama lion will pay you."

"Want me to just come over tonight?" it would save him a lot of time and he wouldn't have to worry about anyone leaving suddenly and him having to rush there.

"That is a great idea," he nodded, "I'll see you soon."

Rhodes constantly watched between both men in the backseat. It was a fight over who got to be in front so he settled it by putting his paperwork in front and his kids in the back. At least he came out smiling, and wasn't that most important?

"I'm hungry," the first ring of complaints came from none other than Tony.

"I'm driving us home, what more do you want?"

"Food would be good," he looked out the window.

"Deer. Deer for dinner, please?" Bucky begged, shifting uncomfortably in the seat.

"I have to go to the store and buy some first, then I promise I will fix us some for dinner, ok Bucky?"

The metal armed man pouted but nodded as there was nothing else to be done.

Thankfully the commute home was pretty good tonight. No accidents on the highway, no delays, just smooth sailing.

"Hey Steve," mama stepped into the house, kiddies tailing him, "How was work?"

"It was work," he commented from the couch, bottle of water on his head, "What about yours?"

"Same thing different day," he shrugged and hung his jacket up, "Kids being little rapscallions. Bucky lied and got himself in more trouble."

A sigh escaped the man's mouth as he heard his kid scurry away. Of course he would have to talk to him about it, and find out what the reason was behind it. But he was sure Rhodes would tell him.

"They left the office for some reason or another. Either way, I'm going for a shower, and the kids are hungry," he waltzed to him and Steve's shared bathroom.

The blond just watched him go, "You know I did just come from work too," he pushed up and went to the kitchen, "Alright, how about some salisbury steak and mashed potatos?" he looked to Tony, the only one there.

"I'd appreciate that," the genius nodded.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that," he smiled and got started.

"I aim to please," Tony walked down the steps to his basement, "Daddy's home."

_"Welcome back sir. How was work with your mother?"_

"Bucky got me in trouble, Jarvis." he grumbled, going to look at his blue prints.

_"What happened? Fighting over snacks again?"_

While the food cooked Steve went to go see what this was about Bucky lying. He knew he had scurried to his room, probably expecting some extra punishment from the blond. Steve had no interest in giving him any, unless of course he did need it, which he doubted but one never knew.

"Bucky?" the door cracked open after a few knocks, "I want you to come sit in the kitchen while I cook so we can talk."

The slightly older man turned from the window and gave him a sullen look.

"Now, Bucky," the solider left no room for arguement as he walked back to the kitchen.

The man huffed and stamped his foot lightly on the rug before trudging to the kitchen.

He sat at the island with a silent wince and looked to Steve as he molded the meat into patties.

"So, tell me what happened today," he asked without even looking up.

The man shrugged, a lack for words, "I just wanted to look around. I was bored of being in the office and I wanted to see what his base looked like."

Steve nodded, "And what's this about lying?"

That had Bucky ashamed, "I...I don't know. I didn't want you upset at me. I know I shouldn't have. Now Tony is mad at me."

"What did you lie about?"

He started sniffling, "I told mama that leaving was Tony's idea and made it sound like Tony was bad and I was good. But Tony didn't want to go out, he was being good and I was bad," the man began quietly sobbing.

Steve nodded, letting Bucky let out his sobs. He was still adjusting to being allowed to have emotions, these were just the ups and downs he needed to have before being able to balance himself out.

"It was wrong of you to lie," he agreed, "When you do something it is important that you take responcibility for what you've done, understand," he watched the teary man nod, "But I am very happy that you did tell me the truth instead of another lie."

There was that phrase again. 'Proud of you.'

"Now I want you to go tell mama you're sorry for lying to him and tell Tony you're sorry as well."

Steve didn't even have to finish that sentance before Bucky took off to find his mother.

Rhodes had just exited the shower and was getting dressed in more laxed clothes between setting his papers up. His heart flew into his throat when his now oldest child hugged his torso tight.

"What's wrong?" alarmed by his tears he hugged Bucky back hoping he wasn't hurt.

"I'm sorry I lied mama," he sobbed into his shoulder, "Tony was good, I was bad."

Rhodes calmed some hearing that, "It's ok, you made a mistake and learned from it," he rubbed the man's hair back, soothing him, "I forgive you, but I don't want you lying to me again."

"I won't," he shook his head and allowed Mama to wipe away his tears before going to the next person he had wronged.

"Almost got it," Tony looked through the microscope and gingerly brought the tweezers to the item. Suddenly he was picked up from his seat and choked, "No!"

"Sorry I blamed you today Tony," Bucky hugged him tightly from the back.

The man's eye twitched as he watched his tweezers fall under his desk, "All forgiven Bucky," he said while gritting his teeth.


	31. Chapter 31

Steve moved quickly, leaving Bucky in his bed as he got dressed to head out. The sun was barely up but surprise, he could hear Rhodes moving about in his room. Sam was probably in the gym working out, maybe he had a minute to work out. He probably had an hour.

Sam slapped the punching bag around, having a blast as the thing flopped about.

"Angry already?" The blond joked as he descended the stairs, "How'd you sleep?"

The retiree scoffed, "With a mobile over my head. First you put me in military mama's room, then baby iron's. Felt like I should have been in a crib."

"Youve been in worse," he gave him a friendly slap on the back.

He gave the bag a hard right hook and nodded, "True. But can't deny me the right to be a bit wierded out just a little."

"Happy to hear you slept well," Steve smirked and took to jumping rope.

After a vigorous session in the gym Steve went to have a quick freshening up and check Bucky. The work was no where near what he needed to break a sweat so he was far from worried about smelling.

"So this is the guy you had giving aid?" Rhodey peeked around, adjusting his tie, "did you give him the run down of the lab and house rules?"

"Of course not, I told him the kids survive off plain sugar and butter and he can just send them on to Manhattan when he's done feeding them," he smiled.

"Just make sure he puts air holes in the boxes and the right postage," he smiled back.

"Ah, good, I caught you," Sam handed the Lut. Colonel a bag, "lunch since I assume you're not staying for breakfast."

James smiled, grabbing the bag, "thanks, I will enjoy. Hey, you know how to change a diaper right?"

"They have tthis thing called YouTube. Can help with anything, " he smirked.

"Great to hear," James grabbed his coffee.

"What is it?" The blond gave a confused glance.

"Explain later," he dismissed him and pointed some things out, "pouting stool for timeout in the kitchen, anywhere else is up to you," he explained a few things as Sam gave Steve his bag.

"I think he has it, look at the time. We better get going,"

Steve gently pushed the head parent out, "see ya, Sam."

The retiree smiled and got back to cooking breakfast for the kids, if this was anything like the last time it would be easy sailing.

First up that morning was Tony, surprising to Sam but he had no real idea their sleep routine, just that the 'kids' napped around noon thirty.

"Morning Tony. I made a spread for the three of us. I still don't quite know what you like so I just grabbed at things in the fridge."

The genius looked at the feast laid before him. Grits with butter, toast, jam, ham both sliced and shredded, and hard boiled eggs. Sam and Rhodes had to be related.

"Someone had a busy morning," Tony rubbed his eyes, "I'll just take my plate to the lab with me, thanks."

"Or," Sam interrupted Tony's reaching, "You can go wash your hands and sit at the table while I fetch Bucky," he had come from a family that enjoyed at least one meal together and since he was thrown into another family setting he felt appropriate to keep that tradition going. Especially since he knew the three of them probably wouldn't be in the same room again for quite a while.

Tony huffed and looked to the chair, flopping in it and looking back at the man.

"Wash your hands, Tony," he reminded him whilest walking to Steven's room, where he was told the winter solider was currently sleeping, "It's amazing how you can have bedrooms bigger than most people's flats yet still want to share a bed," he chuckled to himself.

Buck was a mess of hair and covers as he slept, suckling his thumb as he nestled to his stuffed friend.

He looked so peaceful that Sam didn't want to wake him, but he could always go back to sleep after breakfast, "Hey Bucky?" He gently shook him, "Time to eat breakfast."

"Mama?" The man moaned around his thumb as he barely stirred.

"Nope, not mom. Sam," he snickered, shaking him again, "Up and adam. Time for your favorite thing. Food."

A blue eye cracked open to peek the man, "Oh hi! It's you again," he smiled and stretched out and hopped out of bed. He cringed and felt the sudden sloshing in his pants, "I'll be out in a minute, going to the pot."

"Alright, hurry to the kitchen or we may eat it all," the babysitter waved and walked off.

Buck quickly ran to daddy's bathtoom. Why was he wet? He didn't have a bad dream, if anything it was abnormally peaceful for him. So why was he soaked?

"Did you wash your hands?" Sam came from behind the genius.

"Yes I did," Tony sighed and began to pile his plate, "can I eat in the lab?"

"No."

"Please?"

"I said no," Sam scolded as he poured orange juice in a sippy for Buck and a bottle for Tony, "Won't kill you to enjoy a meal with people."

The man just pouted and looked toward the wimdow.

Bucky came in and looked at the huge spread, "This is why you're my favorite chef," he clapped and sat at the table. He glanced to his younger brother, "Shouldn't you be in your new chair?"

"Shouldn't you be shutting up?" He gave him a smiling glare.

"Don't start that," Sam broke it up, "Your mom told me about your time out chairs and I'd hate to start the morning off like that, but if I have to I will," he warned.

The older man gave his younger brother a scolding glare before sitting to eat the feast set before him.

"So, how did everyone sleep?" Sam smiled and began munching on his chopped ham.

"I slept ok," Tony played with his grits some.

"I slept pretty well," Buck smiled and munched his jam slathered toast, "I dreamt of the sea. Having a good swim."

"Well its a nice day, maybe we can go out for a swim a little later," the babysitter commented as he sipped his hit coffee.


	32. Chapter 32

Bucky found himself lifting weights after breakfast. He was so nice and full that all there was to do was work out, but he didn't want a cramp from running so soon after a good meal. Color him surprised that Sam wasn't working out with him.

Sam was actually doing the dishes now that they had all eaten, he hated when they accumulated and he ended up with a mountain. It was just easier to do them as soon as they were out of use. Unless of course something needed to soak.

After a little washing he figured it might be important to check and make sure ironbabe was not in need of a fresh set of pants.

Tony was checking his power usage for Stark towers and making sure that his underwater installations were functioning properly.

"Hey Tony, how you doing," he stepped down and noticed the glass barrier, last time he had been down there it was open, this time it was locked.

Tony had locked the barrier so that Bucky didn't mess him up again with his random burst. He knew Same was there but he was a bit busy at the moment and needed to focus. These were delicate and to some dangerous things he was working with.

"Are you going to open the door?" he called.

"Give me a minute, I'm doing something. Come back in a few and I'll let you in," he waved a hand.

"Let me in now, I need to check your pants," he tapped at the glass door.

"I'm fine, ok," he went back to the microscope, "Check Bucky's pants."

Sam looked to the side a bit confused. Steve had never told him that one needed diapers too and something like that should be mentioned to someone expected to babysit. Tony could also just be making a fuss like this morning, best bet is still to check the winter solider.

Once he felt he had gotten a sufficent arm and leg work out Bucky had transferred to the treadmill for a little running. He could here someone entering the room but kept his eyes forward, it could only be one of two people.

"Bucky, come here for a second," Sam called. The man sighed and slowed the treadmill to a stop before walking over, "Do you wear diapers as well?"

A blush jumped across the blue eyed man's face, "N-no! Tony does."

He gave him a weary look, "OK, I'm going to make sure with Steve though. You can work out another hour or so then we're going to have to take a trip to the store and if you're well behaved there we can still go swimming later."

"We can?"

"Yes, but you have to be obedient and no fighting with Tony," he warned as the man nodded, "Ok, I'm going to go check the list and relax a minute, then gather you both."

Tony was checking the reactions of the different chemicals. He wasn't thrown into a wall so he assumed it was good so far.

_"Sir, perhaps you should change, you are prone to rashes."_

"I'm fine right now. I'll change in a minute. While you're worried about me how is it looking on routing oxygen to the mark 5. If, heaven forbid, I have to go back out to space I'd like to not be sufficating again," he shook off the feeling of an on coming panic attack.

_"Wouldn't want that sir. Unfortunately unlike under water, where there is plenty of oxygen, space has no way of filtering the air out. So this may require third party air."_

The genius sighed. Why did it have to be third party, "Fine, lets get to work on that."

The glass door clicked, "Time to go to the store Tony," Sam called from behind him.

"How did you get in my lab?"

"It was unlocked, I assumed you unlocked it," he shrugged, "Come upstairs so you can get dressed and ready for a trip to the store."

"I'm still doing work. And why is my door unlocked, Jarvis?" he glared around the room.

_"He is your babysitter, it only makes sense that he should be able to get to you and check your well being." _the computer voiced.

"I will thank you for minding your own business," he went back to look over his blueprints, but was grabbed by the arm.

"Come on, store," Sam guided him back out of the lab.

"But I'm doing stuff!"

"It'll be there when we return," he commented and closed the basement door, "Are you wet?"

"No I am not, thank you," he looked to the side.

He looked the man up and down before reaching for his pyjama pants.

"I said I'm not wet!" Tony pushed at his hands.

"Don't be difficult," Sam moved his hand out of the way and struggled to pull at his pants, "You don't have to be ashamed, I already know about it," despite what he said Tony put up a huge fuss until he just let go with a sigh.

The genius scurried away to his room to put his clothes on.

"You know," Bucky commented from the kitchen, "He's gonna start crying if he stays wet too long."

"I'm sure it's not comfortable. I'll just have to deal with it when he starts crying," he figured Tony wasn't comfortable with having him perform such an intimate act as that yet, "Does he let you change him?"

The former weapon scoffed, "I don't know how to change a diaper."

"I figured as much."


	33. Chapter 33

The trip to the store was almost uneventful. Only almost because Bucky, as most children, wanted everything he saw, and Tony couldn't keep himself close. This was a great way to deter Sam on any ideas of having kids.

"If you don't stay close I'm putting you in the cart," Sam warned them both.

Bucly looked to the cart, "That sounds kinda fun. Can I get in the cart?" he smiled.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Sure, climb in," it would save him time for one of them at least.

He had to smile at how entertained Bucky was being pushed about in the cart. Sam ended up having to hold Tony's hand to keep him close.

"I need some more items," the genius pulled at his hand, trying to guide him to another aisle.

"Yes, you do, but I have to get some stuff after this, then we can get you some items for your current project," he dragged him along.

The grocery shopping was tedious, and Sam had forgotten about the fact that he got perishables and still needed to go to another place, but that was fine. it wasn't too far and he had about 90 minutes before his food got into the danger zone. The place was about 20 minutes away, or so his gps told him, regardless he should be fine.

"How are you doing back there, Tony?" he called, glancing to the backseat as the man squirmed about some.

"I'm..." he sighed, "Fine."

"He's wet," Bucky commented.

"I am not!"

Sam just rolled his eyes and continued on driving. He hoped Tony at least changed himself out of his morning diaper and wasn't still in that.

"So this is where they get your stuff?" Sam looked about the store. It looked like Babies R Us for adults.

"This is where Mama gets them," he marked, arms crossed, looking down.

"You don't have to be so embarrassed, Tony. I am the last person to judge," Sam shook his head and began pushing the cart through, thinking on why he ended up doing diaper shopping but hey, he was getting paid.

The man looked about the various designs and styles, "Is there any particular style you want?" he turned to Tony, who was sniffling, "What's wrong?" Sam looked around the area and grabbed the front of Tony's pants.

"I wish you would just say you were wet, it is my job to deal with it," Sam set the items along the changing table as Tony dropped his pants and climbed up, "Alright, ready?" he looked to the man who just averted his eyes.

Sam had a younger sister so he had plenty of experience changing diapers, between her and his neice. He made quick work of changing his ward's diaper and put plenty of rash ointment on. Tony was merely a little red but still, better safe than sorry.

"Alright, all fresh." he helped him off the table, "I'm surprised you didn't leak," the nappy was soaked.

Tony muttered a thank you and hurried away.

"Alright Bucky," Sam said as he pulled into the park, "I think some rewards are in order for such great behavior."

"So we're going swimming?" he looked to the man hopefully.

"Yes we are going swimming. Get your swimwear and I'm going to put this stuff away and pack a bag for Tony," He was sure the mother had swim diapers for Tony somewhere.

"I don't think I have swimwear, but I'll look," he went back to his room to search.

As the babysitter set things up in an orderly manner he got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sam, it's Rhodes, I was just checking on the kids."

The retiree looked to the clock, "You've only been gone a couple hours, what do you think they could've gotten into in that short amount of time?"

"You'd be surprised," he shook his head.

"Well I guess you're right. Tony is a bit adverse to the idea of me changing him. And eating apparently."

"Yeah he's like that. Took forever before he let Steve help," he rolled his eyes, "You know how some people can be about their problems."

"Yeah, I've seen it plenty of times," he nodded, "I'm taking the kids swimming, do they have swimwear?"

"Tony's is in a corner in his closet. He has about 10 different swim trunks and they're on top of a box of swim nappies. Just give Bucky a pair of his."

"I knew you were the type of mother I thought," he teased, making his way to Tony's room, "But seriously what's behind the whole 'mama' deal?"

Rhodes rolled his eyes and chuckled at the joke then shrugged, "He's been calling me that since...Heck it's been so long. About five years now. Doesn't seem like it's been that long. Thats for sure." he smiled some.

"Well we're all going to have to sit down to drinks and you give me the full story, sounds like something entertaining, especially if you tell it while you're tipsy," he grabbed Tony a couple of swim diapers, not quite sure if he even changed him while they were swimming but incase. And grabbing a few pairs of trunks.

"Sounds fun, pending the time I get home tonight I might just take you up on that," he nodded. It had been a good long minute since he had a drink with people he didn't think would get him drunk to get out of trouble or just to see what he would say that way.


	34. Chapter 34

The trip to the beach turned out to be a picnic, which the kids enjoyed, and so did Sam. He watched as Bucky enjoyed the warm waters, reminding him not to go out too far. Tony was happily snorkeling, which surprised the babysitter since he wasn't sure if his chest could be fully submerged.

"Bucky! Come closer to the shore!" Sam called out as glanced up from his magazine.

The metal armed man grumbled but obeyed of course. He saw his little brother's snorkel and smiled, diving under.

This was a pretty easy pair to watch," The retiree smiled to himself. Soon as he thought that he heard a shriek that almost gave him a heart attack. He looked over to see Tony being raised onto Bucky's shoulders and rolled his eyes. Silly things.

"He doesn't seem to be tired, huh?" Sam glanced out at Bucky.

Tony looked up from his elaborate sandcastle, "Doesn't seem like it."

The man looked to his watch, "It's been an hour."

"Takes them a while to break a sweat," the genius went back to smoothing out his walls.

"Bucky!" Sam called to the ex weapon, "Come on out and eat, I'm pretty sure it's close to your guys' naptime. Or probably even past it," he muttered the last part.

"Just a little while longer!" he wanted to stay in the warm water forever, feeling weightless.

"Now Buck, we've been here for two hours, time to eat and go home."

The man kicked up a fuss, "Can we come back later?"

"We can try," Sam shrugged. He had no real intention on coming back, but no point telling him that and make things harder on himself.

That seemed to appease Bucky some and came swimming over, more than ready for a bite to eat.

"You are a prune," Sam shook his head and handed him his little lunch.

"He looks age appropriate," Tony commented, biting into his turkey sandwich.

"I could say the same thing for you," Bucky tugged the back of Tony's swimtrunks, exposing his diaper. That just got him a glare from the genius.

"Don't start that again," Sam handed him a juicebox.

Nothing much to say about the lunch, it was a lunch. After eating they headed back home.

"You two go wash the sand off while I vacuum my car out." Sam handed Bucky the basket.

"Why clean it out if we're going back?" he leaned in and watched him, offering his younger brother the basket.

"I don't like things being handed to me," Tony shook his head and hurried up to his bathroom to rinse off.

Bucky just gave him a look and followed up, leaving Sam to clean in peace.

Tony turned and looked at his brother as he barged in, "Don't you know how to knock?"

Bucky knocked on the inside of the door, "I need to rinse."

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Let me see the head," he dropped his trunks and reached.

The genius pulled the shower head towards himself, "Can I have some form of privacy?"

"What for? Not like I haven't already seen what you have to offer," he scoffed, "Let me see and I'll be out, I just have to rinse."

"I do too, wait your turn," he shooed.

"Just let me see it," he pulled at the cord.

"You're going to break it!" Tony aimed the head, shooting Bucky in the face with the warm water.

"Hey!" he shook his head yanked it, turning it on Tony, starting the inevitable water fight.

Once it was all cleaned Sam went to check the kids, he was sure he had to put some people in pampers. He stepped into Tony's room and saw something that raised quite a few red flags in his mind. A trail of water coming from the bathroom, along with the sound of shouting.

Inside Tony and Bucky had every inch of the bathroom soaked and that took talent. And they were still spraying each other, completely oblivious to the mess they had caused and the man standing in the doorway.

"HEY!" Sam glared at them both, bringing them back to reality, "What did you do!?"

They both paused and looked around the soaked room and at the babysitter's unpleased face.

Bucky, who was just barely taller than the other two men was standing on a chair cleaning the ceiling, grumbling some. Tony huffed as he wiped the walls down. Sam was far from happy since he had the task of mopping the floor, since he could clearly trust them to clean it by themselves.

"Well now I see that you two can't be trusted alone still," He poured about a gallon of water from the mop bucket to the toliet. At least the floor was now half mopped, "And you can stop youe grumbling. If anyone should be grumbling it's me for having to clean a mess I didn't make."

"Tony started it!" Bucky pointed down.

"You wouldn't get out of my shower!" he yelled up to him.

"I don't care," he told them both, "Clean, now."

Buck glared down to Tony again, "Baby."

"Takes one to know one, dick!" he threw the towel at his brother, hitting him in the head, to which Bucky retaliated by throwing his towel down at him.

"Not the chair!" Tony pushed at Wilson's shoulders to be released.

Sam was having none of it and locked the brat in his highchair, pressing the table against his stomach some, so he would be incapable of wiggling out of the bottom.

"You get to stay in the kitchen until I'm done," he grabbed the stool from the corner as Tony crossed his arms unhappily and snatched Bucky by the arm, bringing him back to Tony's room and putting the chair in the corner, "And you can sit here until I'm done, since you two can't stop fighting."

Buck crossed his arms and glared at the wall. Sam just huffed and went to clean the bathroom by himself.


	35. Chapter 35

Sam sighed deeply into the floor. It took twenty years to clean all that up. Then after cleaning he had to make the kids take naps, which was a task all in itself that, to be honest, he gave up. He basically told them if they didn't want to nap they could just sit in their rooms quietly.

Tony sighed and stared to the door, he was in no real napping mood, he would rather do something fun. He shook his head and stood, going to go see about having some fun, like a party.

Sam, who had been extremely asleep, woke with a gasp. He looked around the couch and covered a yawn, figuring it best to go check the children. Neither in their room, lovely. After a search Sam realized the kids weren't even in the house.

"Oh h3ll!" he grabbed his jacket and shoes, hurrying out the door, "I'm going to get dead."

Bucky smiled as he swam. The babysitter had been asleep so he figured he would save him the time of taking him out again and just take himself to the beach again. The water was now cooler, but still enjoyed the feel of it flowing all over himself.

"What the h3ll are you doing!?" Sam called from the beach, "Get over here!"

The man blinked several times before looking over to him. He sighed and walked over, getting glared at, "What?"

"Why are you out here!?"

"I. You said I could come back later..."

Sam pulled him to the car by his arm, "I was to bring you back if we came back."

"Well you were asleep so I figured I would just come myself and then come back home," Buck winced at the grip on his flesh arm.

"That doesn't mean you just leave by yourself with no word on where you are," he opened the door and pointed, "In, now."

The man huffed and climbed in the front seat, looking out the window with a sulk.

Sam got in the driver's seat and looked to him, " You can wipe that look off your face, when we get back you can consider yourself in trouble. Where is Tony at?"

"How should I know?" he shrugged, "He was gone when I left."

"Well thats just great," he grabbed the bridge of his nose and tried to think what he knew about Tony from what Steve has told him and what he had scanned in the paper.

Tony smiled as he was bought shots and puffed a cig. Nothing like fans to make someone feel good and full. He had been bought nachos and plenty of good liquor. How he missed this.

As Tony was soaking up all the fanfare and tossing some dice he was grabbed by the collar.

"Woah," he turned, expected some...well he had no idea what he expected, he had been snatched by fans and those who weren't fans. But this time it was actually his babysitter, "Oh hey Sam. Care to join me for a game?"

Sam snatched the cig from his hand and tossed it on the ground before pulling the man out by his shirt.

"Hey! Easy!" he grabbed at the man's hand, "What's wrong?"

"What do you think!?" he pushed him in the backseat and slammed the door.

Tony rubbed his head as he was tossed in. He looked to his adopted brother and back at the man as he climbed in. Bucky just looked to the window, tracing it. The genius figured it was probably bad considering he just got tossed.

"Why the chair again?" Tony kicked in the highchair and huffed.

"Who are you calling?" Bucky turned from the wall to look at the frustrated sitter.

"Wait, why are you calling someone?" Tony looked.

"I'm calling your mom," he pointed to Tony, "And your dad," he pointed to Bucky.

"No!" the metal armed man gasped, "Don't please!?"

"Don't call mama, he'll be angry!" Tony begged.

"Oh yes I'm calling them, especially for you," he pointed to Tony.

"Please!" Bucky begged, "I'll be better, don't tell Daddy. I'll stay in my room the rest of the day, I'll take a nap, please don't," he crawled to the man's waist and pouted.

"Oh I have to threaten to call your parents and suddenly you think you should be behaving?" he scoffed.

"Well you didn't tell me I couldn't leave just because you were asleep," Bucky pouted.

He gave him a glare, "And why shouldn't I call and tell them about this?"

"Because you're the one who should be watching us and stuff. You'll get in trouble too if you tell Steve or mama that you lost us," Tony told him.

He looked to him setting the phone on the counter, "Had a lot of sitters?"

"No. Had a nanny until high school," he shrugged, "Normally I am left to my own devices, it's just suddenly I've been trusted in other people's care," because he almost got blown out of the sky again by air marshal.

"So then it's my problem to chasetise you both and not ask your parents huh?"

"Well..." he looked off, not feeling very comfortable.

"I would rather have you than them," Bucky nodded, "Please don't tell Mama, he'll tell daddy and then they'll be unhappy with us."

Sam gave them both looks, "Ok, fine, I won't tell them," he nodded, "But don't you monsters think for a second you're getting out of this. Now how would they be punishing you?"

"Grounded!" Tony started to say, but of course Bucky had to be so honest.

"We'd get spanked," the ex-weapon muttered.

"Spanked, huh?" considering how they acted, family setting and all, made sense, "OK," he unfastened his belt and doubled it in his hand like his mother use to do for him, "Whose first?"

Both men tilted their heads in confusion.

"Whats with the belt?" Tony piped.


	36. Chapter 36

"Oww!" Tony pushed at the floor with his feet, and at Sam's hip with his hands, "Sorry, I'm sorry!"

Sam sighed as he held to the man's waist. Maybe putting him over the counter was a bad idea. He squirmed far more than Bucky had, but alas another difference between brothers. Bucky just sniffed in the pouting chair while rubbing his already smacked bottom

"Stand still," he raised his waist some, bringing his palm down against the naked skin of the man's thigh, causing his hand to sting.

"I've learned my lesson, please let me go," he whined, rubbing the burning flesh.

"Move your hand and take the punishment properly," he pushed his hand.

"But I learned. See, stay near to sitter at all times, do not leave the house without sitter, no drinking or smoking," he tried to push from the counter.

"Good to hear, now move your hand," he tapped a foot.

Tony winced, "You need more than that?"

"I can always get your mom on the line," he started. That was all it took to get the genius grumbling and putting his hand back down, "That was 20, my hand hurts," he resumed punishing the man's rear.

His grit his teeth, "Your poor hand!"

After several more hard spanks he figured the man punished enough and released him. Tony, of course, sobbed, rubbing his pained rear and pouted at his baby sitter.

"What are you crying about? My hand is killing me," he waved it about and massaged the palm of it. He wasn't quite sure if they were telling the truth about what Steve and Rhodes normally used to punish them, but he would nonchallantly ask later.

Thankfully after that the day seemed rather peaceful with Bucky simply watching movies to himself and Tony sat on the couch pouting, nodding on and off.

"Why don't you both take your naps?" he suggested, neither boy moved from the couch. Sam wanted them both asleep, but as long as they were behaving he was happy enough.

Bucky looked to his little brother for a moment, he was attempting to read a magazine to keep awake.

The older man sighed, seeing his still red, slightly moist cheeks, "Tony?"

"What do you want?" he asked from behind the magazine.

"You want a bottle?" he looked, watching the man's facial expression change mildly from pouty to minor yearning. He smiled and stood, "I'll go get you one."

The man hurried to the kitchen and looked about for whatever Rhodes put in his younger brother's bottle to please him. Despite being in this family for little over a month he was still new to where everything was placed, it probably didn't help that he had been in different places half the time.

"What are you doing?" Sam looked up from his meat marinating to the child of the man.

"Tony wants a bottle, mama sometimes makes him this milk drink. I'm just looking for it. He says it's suppose to be good for infants up," he looked for the jug.

Sam looked to the fridge, "Is this it?" he held up a jug that said 'Bap Tap'.

"Think so," he reached for it.

"I'll make a bottle, you go relax," he gathered some of the items and assumed Bucky wanted the milk too so he poured some in the sippy cup.

The man was just standing there waiting, he wanted to deliever it to Tony himself. Sam looked to him and just handed the items over to him so he would go relax.

"Thank you," the older man took his cuppie and Tony's bottle, running back to the couch, "Here's your baba."

The genuis glanced to it, eyes still heavy from crying and fatigue, "Thank you," he took it gently and began sucking away.

He smiled as his brother sucked greedily and sat next him to join in consumption. It was pretty darn tasty. He glanced to Tony again as he gingerly sat on the couch, "No hard feelings?"

He shrugged some, "No, I guess not."

"Ok guys, the meat is almost done, do you want peas or carrots for veggies?" Sam called to the men but got no responces, "Guys?" he stepped into the livingroom and saw Tony and Bucky asleep against eachother on the couch. He chuckled and shook his head, "Siblings are weird."

Rhodes sighed as he came in, hanging his jacket up. It was far from a long day for him. He got home about six pm, just in time for dinner apparently. Hey, he was not going to question or complain.

"Evening," the Lut. Col waved.

"Evening," Sam waved, "How was work?"

"Work was work," he shrugged, "How were the kids?"

"Mischevious as silings tend to be. Bickering and such." he made sure to leave out the part where he lost them, "They nearly flooded the bathroom in a water fight."

Rhodes just rolled his eyes and nodded, "Yeah, thats how brothers can be, I hear. You got any siblings?"

"Little sister and an older brother," he looked to the man with a smirk, "So I know well how to deal with diapers,"

"Good to hear. Whats for dinner?" he stepped to the kitchen and washed his hand in the kitchen sink, grabbing a plate, "Smells great."

He let the man fix his plate and waited for a minute, watching him grab some flavored beer, "Why hide it there? It'll be warm."

"I like my drinks room temperature, and if I leave it out my brat will find his way to it," he offered him one, which he accepted, then sat at the table to eat.

Sam popped the top and took a long sip, "So, mind if I ask you a few questions?"


	37. Chapter 37

The men laughed as they drank a little and enjoyed each other's company. Going over career choices and family, basically anything that popped up. What made Sam so good at cooking? Why Rhodes enjoyed making figures so much? Silly little things.

"Hey?" Sam laughed some, "Babysitter question: How do you punish them? So I can know for future reference."

"Normally a timeout is good for making them bored or fidget. Or even sending them to their room with no toys or anything. But when all else fails a good set of pops on the butt normally proves effective," he nodded, taking another sip.

"What do you use? A belt or something?"

The man quickly shook his head, "No, I've never been one for those. Even my dad didn't use those on me but once or twice. I was a decent kid, but he could dangerous with a ruler or one of those paint sticks," he laughed some, "He called it his whoopin' stick. It hurt."

"So what do you use on them? Got your own whoopin' stick?" he teased.

He shrugged, "I normally just use my hand. Or if they're really mischevious I'll take a spoon to them. But that isn't too often for Tony and so far not really needed for Bucky either."

So the brats were telling the truth, "Doesn't that hurt?"

"I'm pretty sure it does considering how hard it is for Tony to fake tears. Or do you mean my hand? If so, yeah it stings a bit, but I guess I'm just use to it." he shrugged.

He nodded, well if one had been using that for years they probably would build up a tolerance, same with burning one's self while cooking, "Ok, big question: What's with the whole 'mommy' deal?"

He chuckled a bit, "That was an inevitable question." he took another sip of his beer, both of them now on their third, "Well I've known Tony for over a decade at this point. If not over, close to one. I've always been looking out for him."

Sam nodded, leaning forward some.

"He's always been pretty reckless and just like everyone else I thought he was just a rich kid screwing around simply because he could. But it's a bit deeper than that. He hurts a lot, you know. He missed his parents and was just looking for ways to keep his mind busy.

"It took me longer to figure that out than it should've, but when I did I started covering for him. Not that it made a difference, people still just marked him as a spoiled, rich sh-t if you'll excuse the termanology." he sipped again, "But I still felt it was my job to help him out in any ways I could.

"As we got older and closer it didn't get much better. He got into drinking, gambling and other vices. I was always dragging him home and nursing him back to health when he went overboard, pulling him from fights and stuff. It got really frustrating after a while. Just before the whole Afghanastan thing happened he was at his climax of being self destructive.

"I almost went into a nervous breakdown during the months we were searching for him. At one point I had to pay some people out of my own pocket to search. By the end of the second month they assumed him dead and we were just looking for a body so I could give it a proper burial. You'll never believe the relief I felt when we not only found him, but he was alive," Rhodes sighed. "I guess thats when I had myself an epiphany."

"Total transformation time?"

"He was estatic to see me, but it waned after he realized the changes I was personally making to his life. No more smokes, no excessive booze, and no nonstop partying. I guess in his eyes I was putting him back in captivity after he'd just gotten out.

"It took weeks with Pepper and Happy's help before he got on a decent footing with it. And that was just getting rid of the vices. I had to FORCE him into the diapers, because he was just so against the idea of it. I can't begin to tell you how many times I was rushing him pants and doing laundry, because this is Tony. He can make a one man self defense and offense suit but doesn't know how to do laundry or even cook his own meals."

"I've noticed," Sam chuckled.

"I felt like we had stepped over a major milestone when he finally stopped fighting over wearing the pampers. So trust me, he has always been in denial about needing them, he's been that way to me too."

"Well what about the whole Whiplash thing?"

He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "That was a huge spiral down for him and me. We got mad at each other and both turned." he shook his head, "I felt ashamed because I knew him longer than anyone and still just left him to himself. He was dying of blood poisoning so of course he was being reckless."

"Well you two did come back together in the end," he smiled some, putting a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Yeah, ever since then he's been pretty clingy."

"Thats pretty deep," Sam nodded, having a new level of respect for this man, most people would have given up a long time ago, "Ok, but what about the highchair, the mama and the smacking?"

"Well he actually started calling me 'mama' when he got back. It started as a snarky joke about me being a dictator and controlling his life," he rolled his eyes, "but after a while he just resigned to calling me that in a more affectionate matter. The highchair was actually a gift from Fury," he laughed.

"But I tried a punishment on him where I babied him for acting like a monster and, low and behold, he really liked the attention. He said that it was nice to be cuddled and held. So," he shrugged, "He likes to be babied. Not even sure if I should be surprised by that or not."

"I like being babied from time to time too but I'm not popping pacifiers in my mouth," Sam began gathering the bottles to toss in recycling.

"Well he's been sucking his fingers since I made him quit smoking. So I guess it gives him something to do with his hands and mouth. Just like that actor who use to always have a sucker in his mouth once he quit smoking."

Sam nodded in agreement. He had never smoked but he would agree it was some type of ordeal to quit, "Does he like getting spanked?"

"Ha, no!" he scoffed, "He hates it. According to him it's never even been a curious kink."

"Well what gave you that idea? 'Well he's in diapers and sucking his fingers, might'es well do this to make it all come together nicely'," Sam smirked.

"That actually started when he got back as well. He threw a fit at me for pouring his wine down the sink and crumbling his cigarettes," he rolled his eyes, "Brat threw a wrench at my leg, he knew he was in trouble."

Sam raised brows at the idea.

"That still wasn't the very first time I'd smacked him, but I guess that was the first time I actually broke him, so to speak. I mean he started crying and wouldn't stop, going on about how bad he always felt and how he thought I hated him and was going to abandon him like everyone else," he shook his head, "My poor baby."


	38. Chapter 38

"Please," Steve sighed as Tony drove, "I really want you two to behave here properly."

Bucky looked at his younger brother as they traveled, "Do I get to drive?"

"Not my car you don't," Tony laughed and stepped on the accelorator.

"You're not even going to be driving your car if you start that speeding," the daddy figure warned, "Keep it speed limit."

"But speed limit is boring!" Tony complained, slowly down by one mile.

Steve narrowed his eyes, "I'll make you pull it over and drive it myself if you don't slow this car down and drive properly. Only warning."

The man huffed, slowing to speed limit, hating every minute of it, "Do you even know how to drive a car? I thought you only knew how to drive motorbikes."

"We've been over this, it's a motorcycle," he gave him a look, "And yes I have a valid driver's liscence. Now please, no fighting with Clint and no touching anything," he warned.

"What are we suppose to do for fun?" Tony grumbled and parked the car where he had been told.

"Mommy packed you two some toys and stuff," only problem was finding where they would be able to play and relax. If it wasn't private enough Tony would end up ignoring any and all his items to keep face, after all he was the playboy blah blah blah. And if he ignored his items he would end up getting into trouble.

"I want you to be a good boy as well, Bucky," Steve told him as he took the bag on his shoulder. His boy nodded, intent on pleasing his father. The blond smiled and rubbed his head before they went to the secret paths to the building.

Nat looked over, "What are Stark and the Winter Solider doing here? Couldn't find a babysitter?"

"No I couldn't, my normal one had a set engagement," he pushed them off to another room.

Bucky stared at Nat. He remembered her, they fought.

"Alright I guess you guys can use this room," he took them to a small office room.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Bucky?" Steve set things up for them.

"I know that girl. We fought. I..." he paused and looked to the floor, "I think I shot her."

Steve looked off, he knew both of those as nothing less than fact. He had been there when Bucky fought Nat, but she had shown him the bullet wound. All he could do was nod, which made Buck feel awful.

"You weren't yourself then. Remember you were under control," he grabbed him and kissed his forehead, "You are not under control any more are you?"

"No?"

"So no worries," he smiled, "Ok, daddy has to get to work," he grabbed Tony's pants, "Any wet diapers or pull ups?"

"You could always just ask, rather than pull at my clothes," Tony gave the man a look.

"When I ask you don't give me a straight answer so I choose this method." he checked him again. When he was convinced the genius was still dry he let him go, "Alright I'm going to check in, do you need me to do anything?" he looked between them.

"I'm fine," Bucky reached in the bag and began to grab a water bottle.

"Ok, please behave," he rubbed Bucky's head and Tony's back, "I'll be back soon to check on you both," he went off to clock in.

Tony watched the man go and looked into the bag for their breakfast. He smiled at the bowls and such.

"What did mama make?"

"Oatmeal with fruit, bagels and cream cheese, and uhm," he opened a container to check, "cut up sasuages and yogurts," he smiled, taking his spoon and pulling a bagel and yogurt to him.

Buck smiled and went for the oatmeal first, "Mama and Sam can make some good meals," he took to his spoon and chowed down.

"I love mama's pancakes. Sometimes he adds whipped cream and strawberries to them. They are delicious!" he took a spoon of his yogurt.

Tony sketched, still trying to figure out how to add oxygen to his suit without making it bulky. Bucky was enjoying pushing his cars across the table but was getting bored rather quickly.

"Hey Tony?"

"What?"

"Is there something else we can do? Like an exercise room?"

"You are a fanatic," he commented, tapping the pencil to his lip.

"Well what about a movie?"

Tony looked to the side, "That I think we can do." he stood and gathered together the items, just enough to make it easier for Steve to put them away, "Come on."

"We're not going to get in trouble for leaving the office are we?" he looked about the outside of the room, as if scoping.

"Depends what we do," this was different than mama's place so there were things they could probably do.

"How about we do something to not get in trouble," Rhodes was bad enough but he did not want Steve upset with him. Especially not for the same reason.

"We're just going to find a computer to watch a movie on," he waved a hand.

Bucky started to speak again but was suddenly crashed into by someone.

"OWW! WTH!?" Clint held his eye, "Why are you two here again?"

"To watch you be useless?" Tony smiled, "What's happening?"

"Mission is happening. Go make out with your machines," he rubbed his eye and hurried around them.

"What does a mission mean for us?" Buck rubbed his metal arm and looked to his brother.

"That means I have agreed to watch you guys until Steve comes back," Coulson smiled to them both, "And I think I have the perfect place to take you both to."


	39. Chapter 39

"This is like the other daycare I was at, except somehow worse," Tony looked about he apparent Shield daycare, "Why do so many places have daycares?"

"Well we have you here for one," Coulson commented, "Spiderman and his friends had an accident that turned them to toddlers. Unfortunately the nanny bots are down for maintence so I will personally be babysitting you both."

"What joy," he rolled his eyes and went to sit on the tiny comfy chair, "This is not good for my knees."

Bucky crawled to his brother, "Who is this guy?"

"Super nanny Coulson," he shrugged, "He's Fury's top dog."

"That I am, and you are wet," he told Tony, taking his arm and leading him to a blanket.

"Uhm...Where is the bathroom?" The metal armed man crossed his legs some.

"That door right there," he pointed to the door as he unfastened tony's trousers.

"Thank you," he hurried to it.

After some much needed private time he exited the room to see his younger brother laying on a chair, watching a movie.

"What you watching?" he looked to the cartoon.

"TMNT, the good one, not the new one. The classic," he said around his bottle.

"Oh, ok," he sat to join him, his sippy cup already next to the man, "How long do you think we'll be here?"

"I don't know, I'm not on the mission," he shrugged, slightly annoyed by the questions.

"Well excuse me," the elder scoffed and sucked his cuppie. A full few minutes before he opened his mouth again, "Who is the blond? The shorter one. We saw him here last time."

"Thats because he lives here," Tony rolled his eyes, "Thats Clint, the useless archer. He's one of Coulson's little runts."

"He looks about the same size as you," Buck commented, going back to the movie.

"Thats not what I meant..."

Hours went by as Steve and the others were off on the mission. At least Tony was entertained by the books Rhodes had packed for him. Nothing like a good chemistry and advanced physics book to keep his skills fresh. Bucky on the other hand was getting rather worried about his daddy.

"Coulson?" he turned to the man.

"Hm?"

"When is Steve going to be back? He's been gone a while."

Phil paused his show and turned to the man, "I'm sure he'll be back as soon as they get what they need. I don't know what they were sent for though," he shrugged.

"He's lying," Tony called from the table.

Phil gave the genius a glance, "Why don't you read a book or play some games?"

The man sighed and looked about the room, there were several games that looked good for playing, so why not? It would get his mind off things.

Tony was doing some mental math when a stack of boxes was slammed down on top of his book, "What!?" he glared up at his brother, "What do you have against me doing stuff?"

"There are games here we didn't get to play at Logan and Victor's cabin," he smiled, "What should we play first? I think I want to play this one."

Tony looked at the board game he held up, "Don't wake daddy? Am I even surprised?"

He smiled and took it from the board and setting it up as Tony put his toys away.

"The rules don't say anything about that move being legal," Bucky looked through the instructions for one of the games they had been playing.

"You don't have to play every game by the rules, you can always change them as long as the other players agree," Tony rolled his eyes at the man.

"Well I don't like how you're playing, play it the normal way," he set a blue three down.

Phil gathered the boxes of games that had already been played and put them away before setting plates down next to the men, "Better refuel."

Tony prodded the mashed potatoes and peas, "Is this edible?" Buck sniffed his food and shoveled a spoon into his mouth before making a face and cringing as he swallowed, "Yeah, I'm not hungry," he shook his head and pushed it aside.

"Thats what was left in the cafeteria. The peas may be bland but the steak and potatoes are pretty good. I gave you both some butter as well," the sitter told him.

"Got any salt and pepper?" Buck pushed the peas away and went to the meat.

"I put a little on there already."

"Then they are far more than a little bland," he shook his head and continued eating. Tony just pushed his plate to him and Phil sighed, he far from missed babysitting Stark.

The games were great to keep them occupied for several hours. By this point it was about 3 am and Bucky had fallen asleep waiting for Steve, Tony on the other hand was reading a post apocolyptic novel. Being up this late was nothing to him.

Steve sighed, finally home, he crawled towards his bedroom and plopped into bed, virtually asleep before hitting the pillow. Rhodes had heard the door open and yawned wide before standing to go to the restroom.

After answering the call of nature he called to his coparent, "Hey Steve, how were the kids?"

The super solider's eyes popped open and he quickly ran out of the penthouse to the car.

Rhodes just gave the man a strange look when he brought the kids in about two hours later. He had to carry a very asleep Bucky in as Tony walked ahead.

"Mama," the genuis smiled and walked over snuggling to the man.

He rubbed his child's back, "That tired huh?" he asked the blond.

"I think I'm going to go to bed before I do something else dumb," he made his way down the hall.


	40. Chapter 40

Clint smirked from above as he peeked into the daycare. He had heard that Tony and Bucky were only going to be there a little while and decided it a good time to pull his prank in the war him and Tony- or really most other guys of the Avengers, had going. Though only Tony was probably in on the prank war.

"Got everything?" Steve asked, planning on taking them to see their friends, who apparently were back from the cabin.

"Hey Tony," Clint dove down, "Remember when Victor put you in the hospital?"

"Remember when Hulk beat your a- for being a bother?" Tony turned a nose up to him.

"Victor put you in the hospital?" Buck gave his brother a concerned look.

"It was over a year ago," he waved his hand, "Ignore the purple finch."

"Thats Hawkeye, Niagra," Clint shouted after him.

"Call me that again and I'll kick your a-," he glared, storming to his car. He hated when Steve called him that, forget Clint trying to.

As soon as they were shuffled in the car Steve handed them their juices, in their respective holders. It would keep them quiet the ride, since he had to be back later that day they would just have a blast with their friends until it was time to come back.

"I'm so happy we're gonna see the brothers again," Bucky smiled as he sucked from his sippy cup, "I can't wait to spar now that this arm is working properly."

"Oh yeah, you enjoy your sparing, I'm gonna tell him your predictable pattern," said the genius around the nipple of his bottle.

"It is not predictable," he glared to him.

"So is Steve's," he nodded.

"Is not," the father figure commented from the front, hitting the expressway.

After a nice little drive they made it to the modest flat owned by the pair. Steve parked his car in their driveway and stepped out to make sure they remembered their playdate.

Victor rubbed his eyes and stared at the trio, "It's 7 am."

"Yeah, I got a late start at work, isn't it great?" he smiled and set his kids' bag down at the door, "You guys have fun," he waved and left.

The giant kitten looked to the two, "Yeah...I'm going back to bed, you two feel free to sleep in the guest room," he went to the room him and his brother shared. It use to be his, but Jimmy slowly migrated to it.

"I would love some sleep," Tony tossed his empty bottle in the sink and went to the room, all intentions on snuggling to his blanket and sleeping until he felt like getting up.

Bucky, however, wanted to exercise. This was perfect running time and maybe Logan wanted to join him.

The metal armed man snuck into the bedroom the brothers shared. They looked extremely comfy and extremely reminescent of how him and daddy slept, or Tony and Mama, with Logan being the more clingy one.

Bucky slowly climbed in their bed and shook him by the shoulder, "Hey Logan?" the mutant grumbled in responce, "Logan wake up."

"Quit Victor," he pushed at him, thinking it was his brother.

"It's me, Bucky," he whispered in his ear, "Want to go for a morning jog?"

"No, I don't," he pulled the cover over his bare shoulder and turned closer to his brother, snuggling into his side.

The blue eyed man huffed and climbed from their bed, "Fine," he went to find his brother. He wasn't quite sleepy but at least he wouldn't be bored if he slept.

Tony had taken all his clothes off, with the exception of his diaper and undershirt to get comfortable. It was a relatively warm autum and the mutants had those fleece blankets on the bed. Buck figured it best to mimic his brother and got most clothes off before climbing in bed next to him.

He gasped before running back to his bag, he'd forgotten Rocket. He snuggled the raccoon before going back to bed.

Several hours went before the men woke, stretching and grunting. By this point it was about 9:30 or later. Logan pushed up from his brother's side and looked about, "Morning Victor."

"Morning," it came out a little muffled since he had his face in the fat bear's leg.

"So, our guest are here?" he climbed from bed and grabbed the items for morning freshness, "On your back," he lined the items out to change Victor first, "Have another nightmare? You're really wet."

"I don't want to talk about it, thank you," he said simply as he spread his legs.

"Alright," he shrugged and quickly got his bro fixed. He was too wet to just replace the inserts, but thats fine, they had other covers. He used an absorbant, yet easily hidden one, since they had company and would probably leave the house, "My turn," he said as soon as he strapped it shut.

"Ok," the older mutant stretched again and sat up, "Ah, the tiger one, my favorite," he grabbed one for his brother, the orange puppy one, "Ok, you know what to do."

After a good change Logan hopped up to go see about this jogging Bucky was speaking of.

"Hey, bub, ready for a jog now?" he grabbed his pants out of routine, "Need some help?"

Buck looked to him, "Oh you're finally awake," he sat up. He had been wetting in his sleep more and more, "I'm gonna grab another pull up and get dressed. The we should go off for a long jog."

"Or a race," he smirked.

"Psh, bet I beat you," he quickly took his wet pullup off and grabbed his wipes before pulling another one up.

"If you only use those when sleep why wear it all day?"

He shrugged, "Well same concept of underwear, just because."

"You gonna change your brother?"

That made the man pause and look to his virtually sleeping brother, "I never changed him before."

"Thats a little sad," he shook his head.

He gave him a glare, "Does your brother change you?"

"Yeah, and I change him," he shrugged.

Buck looked off, "I'll catch you in a minute," he went to gather Tony's bag.


	41. Chapter 41

"What you cooking?" Logan looked to his brother, "Bacon?"

"Yep," he beat the eggs.

"You should come jogging with us, you need to move those bones," he smirked.

He raised a brow and poured the eggs in the skillet, "Oh please, I leave you in the dust each time. Go check your friend."

"I'm right here," Bucky walked over, "Oh, food," he smiled and plopped in the chair.

"How was changing your first diaper?" Logan sat next to him.

He shrugged, "Was it suppose to be hard? I see mommy and daddy do it every day. And Sam when he's over."

"You would be surprised how big a deal people make over diapers," Vic rolled his eyes, "We've been around since nappies had to be fastened with safety pins."

"Oh daddy has used those on Tony before," he snickered, "Tony even told me that he stabbed his hip with it once."

"That was very not funny," Tony walked in, his tummy felt bad.

"What's up Stark, we're going on a jog," Logan grabbed at his toddler keys to appease the pain in his teeth.

"I suppose if everyone is going I will follow as much as I can. My stomach hurts."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have breakfast," Vic suggested, passing plates out.

"I'm not a breakfast person any way," he rubbed his tummy.

"I'll take his," Bucky smiled and ate up.

Victor and Logan dawned some shorts and Tony and Bucky simply put their clothes back on and followed them to a nice track. Tony didn't really run, he just sat and watched the others race as he nursed his pained stomach.

"Think Tony is ok?" Bucky kept his speed with the mutants. They were far from jogging and just racing to see who could do five laps fastest, "He doesn't seem too happy."

"When I win the race we can head back home," Victor smirked, pushing for the lead.

Tony held his stomach the whole way back and when they got to the house. This was a churning and twisting feeling in it that was traveling.

"Stomach issues, eh?" Logan looked to the man.

"Not at all," he sat down and whined.

"Well we have something you could use," Victor took out a brown glass bottle that said 'Organic Castor Oil', "Open."

"What is that?"

"Terrible stuff, now open up," he poured it in a measuring tablespoon.

The man quickly covered his mouth and turned away.

"Oh great, another you," Victor looked to his brother for aid.

"Well it is nasty," he grabbed Tony's nose and chin, making tony eventually opening his mouth for Victor to eat.

The genius whined and slapped at Logan's hand and pushed him, gagging.

"I'm sure you'll feel better now," Vic put the items away.

The three physically advantageous men had fun playing games and grappling as Tony's stomach pain subsided a little, but he refused to move from the seat.

"Need a change yet, Tony?" Bucky called while holding Logan in a headlock. His brother gave no responce, "Tony?"

Logan flipped the man over and looked over, "Maybe he's asleep, why don't we go invite him to play?"

They snuck to the area, behind the man who was slightly bent. In one swoop Logan grabbed his shoulders, making him flinch forward.

"Want to play, scardy cat?" Bucky snickered at the flinch. Their giggles soon turned to babbling confusion as Tony began to cry pitifully, "Hey whats wrong? We didn't scare you that bad, did we?"

Instead the man just kept crying.

"Uh, whats wrong Stark? Stomach still hurting?" Logan was a bit off about what to do as he had never really known Tony to be a crier, "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know, are you wet?" he grabbed the front of his brother's pants and recieved several slaps for his concern, "Did we scare you bad?" he rubbed his brother's head, "I'm sorry, please stop crying."

Victor peeked in the room and raised a brow, "What did you guys do?"

"He just started crying and wo-woah!" Logan grabbed his nose and backed up.

Victor sniffed the air and made a face, "Jeeze Stark, I didn't think the oil would take effect so quickly. Why didn't you go to the bathroom? Did you know where it was?"

That question just made Tony cry louder, "I was gonna go!"

The men looked between each other, as if to ask who would deal with it.

"Always Victor," the oldest complained as he leaned Tony over the bathtub to scrub his butt while the man cried miserably.

"I didn't know your brother did that," Logan commented as he had the washer going, "Good thing your mom sent him out in disposible," he cringed.

"He normally doesn't do that," Bucky was concerned. Tony did use the toilet for that, "Or at least I've never known him to. What did your brother give him?"

"Castor oil to make him go, but it shouldn't have worked that fast.."

"Come on, stop crying," Victor pat the man's back, "It's not that bad," it was like dealing with a real baby.

Bucky came over with a bottle of Tony's milk, "Here, this will make you feel better," he took his brother from Victor and put the bottle in his mouth, rocking him like he'd seen mama do.

Bucky twiddled his fingers outside the room as Rhodes yelled at Fury and Coulson. Somehow this felt like being outside a principal's office, and he was still not sure if he was in trouble or not.

Seemed they found out what gave Tony a nice time with the toliet all day that day, bringing him to near dehydration as anytime he tried to eat or drink anything it seemed to send him running to the potty again. Clint thought it was a bright idea to prank him by pouring magnesium citrate in his juice that morning. That took their little prank war over the line.

Bucky expressed his displeasure to Clint's stupid move in the form of a new bruise on the blond's forehead. Rhodes was a little more proffessional than Bucky and felt yelling at the man's superiors was a little more effective.

Steve looked to the side, he had no idea that his coparent knew so many languages. He put a hand on Bucky's shoulder, "Don't worry Bucky, I'm pretty sure mama will be a little proud when he hears how you reacted."

He looked to his father figure with a smile. Even if he had been in trouble he was far from sorry.

"But as for you," Steve turned his attention to his youngest, "I hope you learned something. Your little prank war with Clint is over."

Tony said nothing as he leaned on his bag, hiding his head under blanket as he tried to will his headache away.

After several long moments the Lut Colonel walked from the room, taking Tony by the hand and grabbing the bag, "Alright, we can go now," he called to them.

"Am I in trouble?" Bucky still felt compelled to ask.

"Oh of course not, Clint had that coming," he shook his head, "We're just going home."

"Daddy coming?"

"Sorry guys, I still have to work," he rubbed Bucky's head, "See you when I get home."

That made Bucky pout but he gave goodbyes and followed his mommy back to the car.


End file.
